The Fury of Seven
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: Eight is dead. Five has betrayed them. Ella has been kidnapped. Their numbers have been reduced. Odds are against the garde. Adam have finally reunited with them but after what Five did to them would they be able to trust him? Fate of two worlds are at stake. New alliances are made. Read on to find out how they are going to win the war against all odds.
1. Chapter 1: New alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**So I am writing this story for my own peace of mind. The Fall of Five have left me lost for words. I was really liking the beginning and they had to ruin it by killing Eight. Couldn't they just kill traitor Five? No one would blame them if they did that. I wrote my own Fall of Five fanfic and I am writing its sequel right now. I thought I could use a fresh start and that is why I am writing this story. Just to make sure this is the sequel to the real Fall of Five book by Pittacus Lore not my other fanfic. Anyways enough with the rambling. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1**

I was shaking Adam's hand when the elevator doors opened again. A woman in her mid twenties stepped outside from it.

'Oh my God. Are you guys okay? Do you need any help?' she asks us.

'Yeah, we are fine. We don't need any help. You should go back to where you came from.' I say to her.

'I asked do you guys need any help?' she asks again.

'Are you a government agent? Are you working for the mogs?' I ask her suddenly suspicious.

'That's funny. You are asking me that question after shaking hands with them. Sorry my bad Adam. You are one of the good guys aren't you? And I don't work for the enemy Four.' She says.

'How do you know my number?' I ask lightning up my palms. She suddenly disappears and reappears again. I am lost for words.

'So I am asking for the last time. Do you need any help?'" she asks.

'Are you loric? Even if you are how are we going to trust you?' I ask her.

'One minute.' She says and she goes back into the elevator and presses all the buttons.

'That should keep the cops away for a while.' She says coming back inside the penthouse.

'I know you can't trust me or anyone after what happened with Five but we should get out of here first. I promise I'll tell you everything once we are in safety.' She says.

'How do you know about Five and what he did?' I ask her.

'Mind reading. It is one of my legacies.' She says.

'How did you know where to find us?' I ask her.

'I didn't. I was in the neighborhood and when I saw people breaking in here I came to find out what's going on.' She says.

'So you happen to be in the neighborhood when mogs attacked.' I ask still unconvinced.

'Not really. I saw something unusual in my dream last night and I thought I'll come and investigate.' She says.

'What are you talking about?' I ask her.

'How about I show you?' she says and immediately scene around me changes and it is replaced by the scene I saw in my dream. I am staring at me wandering the streets and suddenly the images shift and I am back in the penthouse.

'Some times garde with telepathic abilities share dreams and sometimes a telepath sends messages through dreams. Last night your telepath and I shared the same dream and I believe you joined the telepath's dream too.' She says.

'How can I trust you after what happened with Five?' I ask her.

'Trust me I have never seen a mog before today. And that's what Five said. I say the same words the traitor said to make you believe that I am not a traitor. Pretty stupid of me isn't it?' She says.

'Guys, I don't mean to rush anything but I think we should go before the cops get here.' Adam says.

'I like him and we probably should listen to him.' She says. I am confused. I don't know who to trust anymore. Do I trust this girl or not?

'My name is Zenna. I thought it'll help you trust me a little.' She says. We could use another garde to fight with us especially since another garde has died and another has betrayed us reducing our number to four unless Five is the one who died.

'I am going to let the others decide whether or not to trust you.' I say to her.

'Okay. Now let's go.' She says and walks right past me and steps outside through the broken window. Instead of falling she is hovering in the air.

'Are you coming or what?' she asks.

'Are you kidding me? We'll fall. And I don't have telekinesis.' Adam says.

'Don't need telekinesis. I am standing on a force field. See." She says and she levitates upside and down.

'What if you drop me as soon as I step outside?' I ask her.

'Fine, then how do you suggest we go down? I am not using the stairs.' She says.

'There is a staircase leading up to the roof and we can jump to the next building's roof.' I say to her.

'Your plan is good but there is a tiny flaw.' She says to me.

'What is that?' I ask.

'This is the highest building in the area. The next building's roof will be at least thirty stories below.' She says. Damn it. I didn't think of it. Nine and Sandor had to choose the highest building of all as their safe house.

'I have to go to the roof to check up on my Chimæra. He'll probably fly us down.' I say to her.

'I'll meet you on the roof then.' She says and she levitates herself up. I head towards the stairs leading to the roof. I look behind and I don't see Adam following me. Just as I was thinking he may have betrayed us he comes up panting holding two chests in each arm.

'You left these behind and they are really heavy.' He says.

'I'll take two.' I say and lift two chests with telekinesis. I run-up the stairs and I see BK laying in a pool of his own blood mixed with ashes. He is in his beagle form now. Zenna is standing near him.

'Is this your Chimæra?' she asks me. I nod.

'Hear I got a healing stone.' She says and gives me a healing stone.

'I don't need it.' I say and I place my hand on top of his wound on his stomach and the iciness of my healing legacy spreads through my fingers and BK's wounds starts to get smaller and smaller and then it disappears completely. Adam whistles next to me. I heal all of BK's wounds quickly as I can. BK stands up and licks my face. He goes near Adam and he starts to growl. He leaps up at him.

'BK, he is a good guy.' I say to him. He backs off and goes near Zenna.

'She is too. At least I think so.' I say and he cocks his head to the side and looks up at me.

'BK, can you fly us to the next building's roof?' I ask him. He immediately turns himself into a falcon.

'I can lift one by one.' He says and I repeat it to the others.

'I have my own ride.' Adam says and he takes out a mouse from his pocket and sets him down. The mouse turns into a falcon identical to BK and I am speechless.

'What about you?' I ask turning towards Zenna. She leaps from the edge of the building and I run behind her. I look down and I see her flying to the next building's roof. BK carries me to the building's roof Zenna has already landed on and Adam's chimæra flies him there. We use the building's elevator to head downstairs. When we are out on the street we see that police have already barricaded the area and telling people to back off.

'Where to?' Zenna asks. She is now carrying the two chests I was flying around using telekinesis. Since we are down on the streets and around a lot of people who is pointing at the John Hancock Center I can't no longer carry them with telekinesis. Adam is carrying the other two chests. One of these chests now belong to a fallen garde unless it was Five or Six who died. I don't want any of them to die except for Five.

'Just follow me.' I say to her.

'I need to get something from my car first.' Adam says.

'You should have brought it with you. We have to go now before someone recognizes me.' I say.

'It is really important and I kind of need your help with it.' He says.

'We should go and get it. Trust me you wouldn't regret it. Wait, you still haven't decided to trust me or not.' Zenna says.

'Let's just hurry.' I say and Adam leads the way. He stops near a car and turns to face me.

'You can talk to animals right?' he asks me and I nod.

'Well, could you tell them to calm down and not to shape shift so much. They are making me dizzy.' He says opening the door to his car. What I see makes me gasp. What I see is five chimæras shape shifting into various animals constantly and watching them is making dizzy too. I try talking to them and tell them to calm down. I say that they are safe and nothing is going to hurt them. BK climbs into the vehicle and he says the same thing to them. He says that if they calm down they wouldn't shape shift so much. Adam's Chimæra climbs in too. Eventually one by one they all calm down and they stop shape shifting.

'Now that the Chimæra is settled down can we get out of here? No offense but you are a fugitive and sooner or later someone is going to recognize you.' Zenna tells us.

'Get in the car. We have to get the others and get out of here.' I say and set the chest on the floor of the car.

'No offense again but since I probably am the only one with a license I probably should be driving. I believe some cop is checking the licenses of the people leaving the area.' Zenna tells me. I reluctantly give her the driving seat and I scoot over to the shotgun seat. Adam sits in the back with the chimæra. They all shapeshift into bugs and they climb into Adam's pocket. One turns into a golden retriever and pokes his head through the window. BK still in his Beagle form occupies the window on the other side. Zenna starts the car and drives away and a few blocks over we run into traffic. But it really isn't traffic. Just like Zenna said some cops are checking IDs.

'Crap, I don't have any ID.' I say.

'Neither do I.' Adam says.

'Of course you do.' Zenna says handing us some empty papers which is roughly the size of an ID.

'These are not IDs. They are just piece of papers.' I say to her.

'Of course they are. Watch and be amazed.' She says and I look at the paper again and to my amazement I am holding an ID. It says my name is Damien West and I am from Kansas. But it has a different picture. Then the letters and the picture disappear.

'How?' I ask.

'Additional to telepathy I can create illusions. So I made you see what I wanted you to see.' She says to me.

'But the picture is wrong.' I say to her.

'It has to match with the face he is going to see. And it is going to take a lot of concentration so I would appreciate it if there weren't any distractions.' She says and she drives up to the cop. We are next to get our IDs checked.

'Ma'am can we see your IDs please?' One cop asks us putting his head through the window.

'Of course officer. Is everything alright?' she asks giving the cops some empty papers and one what seems to be a real ID which belongs to her.

'Top floors of the John Hancock Center blew up.' He says checking the IDs and writing something in his notepad.

'Oh my God. That's so horrible. Is everyone alright?' she asks.

'We don't know that yet Ma'am. Is this your current address?' he asks.

'Yes.' She says.

'Are you folks on vacation?' he asks.

'Me and my brothers are taking a road trip.' She answers.

'It's a long way from home.' He says.

'Yes, it is.' She says. Cop gives us our IDs which is empty papers back and signals another cop to let us by.

'Did you give them your real ID?' I ask Zenna.

'I don't have a real ID. I am an illegal alien just like you two. Maybe not Adam. I am government must have registered you or done something like that to make you legal. Anyway we won't need this ID again.' She says and when we are away from the cops' eyesight she throws it onto a garbage can.

'Why did you use a real one in the first place?' I ask her.

'it helps create illusions better if you have at least one real thing. And you have to concentrate less.' She says.

'Now where to?' she asks. And I direct her towards the Zoo still refusing to tell her where we are going.

'You know I can just read your mind and figure out where we are going and it'll be easier to know where we are actually going.' She says.

'We are here.' I say when the entrance to the zoo comes into view. I get out of the car and Adam and Zenna follows suit. Chimæras stay in the car. Sarah and Sam get out of a Ford fusion and comes running at me. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. Sam shakes Adam's hand and Malcolm comes and hugs Adam.

'Who is this?' Sarah asks me.

'It's Adam.' Sam answers.

'And what about her?' she asks pointing towards Zenna.

'Her name is Zenna and she is claiming to be a loric ally.' I say to her.

'That hurts. You still don't believe me? Anyways I am just not a loric ally I am in fact a loric.' She says.

'Did she just talk to me in my mind?' Sarah asks me.

'I got telepathy. Your boyfriend here is reluctant to trust me.' She says.

'Why is that?' Sarah asks. Sarah, Sam or Adam don't know what I've discovered in my dream.

'I'll tell you in the car.' I say to them.

'I would check the car for bugs considering what he did?' Zenna says and I think we should actually check. I wouldn't put it past Five to have bugged our cars.

'Sam, can you help me look for bugs?' I ask him and we both look under the car. We both find a bug each.

'John, there is something I need to tell you. I think my dad is-is a spy for the mogs.' Sam says.

'It's not your father Sam.' I say to him getting up.

'It's Five.' I say.

'What did Five do this time?' Sarah asks walking towards us.

'Five betrayed us. He is working with the mogs and- and someone died and Ella is Setrakùs Ra's heir.' I say to them and they all gasp.

'Does that mean my dad is not subconsciously sending Mogadorians information about you?' Sam asks.

'No, I think Five told them where to find us and I really hope he is the who died.' I say to them.

'Not to interrupt anything but we really should be leaving before they block off the exits.' Zenna says.

'I think it is a good idea. Adam and I will follow your car.' Malcolm says.

'Whom shall I ride with? Or am I not welcomed?' Zenna asks.

'You come with us and tell us your story on the way.' I say to her.

'Aye aye boss.' She says saluting and gets inside the car. This time she chooses the backseat. Sarah gets behind the wheel and Sam goes and sits in the backseat with Zenna.

'BK, are you coming?' I ask but I sense that he wants to ride with the rest of the chimæras.

'Okay buddy, you come with them.' I say to him and sit on the seat beside Sarah.

'Just stop near the radio shack will you? I have something to buy.' Zenna says.

'What do you have to buy?' I ask suspicious.

'I thought it will be practical to buy some walkie-talkies since we are traveling in two cars. Since you are suspicious of my activities you can buy them yourself.' She says.

'Why do we need walkie-talkies? Since you are a telepath can't you work as a human I mean loric walkie-talkie?' Sam asks.

'I can but they want to listen to my story too and I don't feel like repeating stuff. And it is very distracting to talk and repeat the same story via telepathy. Besides you can use it later on when you decide to cut me off.' She answers.

'So am I stopping at the Radio shack or what?' Sarah asks.

'Yeah, stop. I'll get some.' I say and when Sarah pulls onto a parking spot I get out of the car and walk towards the shop. I still don't entirely trust Zenna so walkie-talkies could be a good idea. This way we don't have to rely on her and wonder whether the messages she passes on are real or false. I get two and I realize I don't have any cash to pay with. In my hurry to get out I forgot to get some cash. The cashier shoots a sharp look at me while I pat down my pockets.

'Here.' Zenna tells coming up from behind me and producing some bills to the cashier. We get out of the store and I give one to Malcolm and I head back towards our car. Sam rips the walkie-talkie out of the packaging.

'This is Red Hawk checking in. Come in. Over.' Sam says into the walkie-talkie. I turn to look at him.

'I always wanted to do that.' He says to me. The walkie-talkie crackles.

'Uh..this is Adam.' Adam says.

'Dude, you got to use code words. And you have to say over at the end. Over.' Sam says.

'How about Dust? It's my chimæra's name.' he says. 'Oh yeah, I forgot. Over.' He says again.

'Dude, you got a chimæra? Over.' Sam asks again.

'Actually Six. Didn't John tell you? Over.' Adam says.

'Oh yeah I forgot. Adam brought some chimæra with him. Ask him how he found them and is there more?' I say to him. Sam asks the same question and adds Over at the end.

'I found them in a mog base in Plum Island, New York. Except for Dust. He had escaped from there and they were holding them in the Dulce base. And when I kind of destroyed the base he escaped and when he saw that I had One's legacy I think he decided to stick around. I almost passed out when I first saw him shape shift. I had to leave two other chimæra behind. The mogs were doing experiments on them so the vat-born could shape shift. Those two screamed bloody murder whenever I got close.' He keeps saying.

'Wait, mogs were doing experiments?' I ask disgusted.

'You forgot to say Over.' Zenna says and I glare at her. She reminds me a little of Nine and his cocky attitude.

'Yeah, they had written something about isolating the gene that allows chimæra to shape shift and putting it on vat-born mogs DNA so they could shape shift. Over.' Adam says.

'Well, were they successful? Over.' I ask adding the Over part as an afterthought.

'I don't know. They were experimenting with something to increase the shape shifting speed or something. That's why they were shape shifting so fast when I first showed them to you. Over.' He says back.

'I think we need to get to Plum island and destroy their base and get the other two out before they figure it out and the mogs start to shape shift.' I say to the others.

'What about Ella?' Sarah asks.

'They wouldn't hurt Ella.' I say to her.

'How do you know that?' she asks and I say to her about the dream I had and I show them the scar I got. They fall silent for a moment.

'Who do you think died? You don't think it was…? Sam trails off into silence.

I don't want it to be Six either. Six and I have gone through so much and she will be the hardest to lose.

'Do you know those scars represent a loric number?' Zenna asks us.

'Yeah, I do. Do you which number is this?' I ask pointing to my freshly burnt scar.

'That's loric for Number Eight.' She says. Number Eight, does that mean Eight is dead? Eight was a good guy. Poor Marina. I know there was something going on between them. We all fall silent again after that.

'Do you think Five-he killed Eight?' Sam asks after a while.

'I don't know. And if he did then he is going to pay.' I say.

'Why do you think he betray you? After everything they did to Lorien.' Zenna asks.

'What do you know about the invasion? And how did you come to earth?' I ask her remembering that she still haven't told us about her story.

'I was on Lorien on the day of invasion. And we escaped.' She says.

'How did you escape? We came in the only surviving ship. Even Ella had to come in an old one.' I say to her.

'Wait, did you say we? As in more than one? As in more than you?' Sam asks.

'You know that the mogs attacked the ports first.' She asks and I nod.

'Well, after destroying the ports they moved on. We lived near the ports. My father had the legacy to manipulate metal. So he would repair the exterior of the ship when they are damaged. Fix the dents and fill the holes and stuff. He had a ship to repair in our garage at the time of the invasion. He put me and my siblings onto the ship and told us to head towards earth. He convinced a pilot to fly us to earth. He agreed to come only if he can bring his two sons along. His eldest son and I didn't want to leave Lorien on its hour of need. I was starting to get my legacies so I knew I can help. But my father told me that I had to protect my brothers and my sister and once I was ready I can come back and save our planet. So we both finally agreed and all seven us came to earth. It had come from a trip to earth few days before that and they always carry twice the amount of supplies they need. And my father gave us his collection of gems to use on earth there were some stones like the healing stone and Xitharis among them. We arrived on earth after about a year leaving Lorien. After that we went underground. We spent our time training and honing our legacies so one day we can go back and save Lorien. Until I had that dream last night I didn't know that anyone besides us came to earth or the mogs are here on earth. That's why I came to Chicago to investigate and then I saw the attack on the John Hancock Center and I came find out what's going on and I found you.' She says finishing her story.

'So apart from you there are three other garde?' I ask.

'Yeah and two Cêpans. And two more chimæras that came with us. The pilot, he died a few years ago.' She says.

'What happened to him?' Sam asks.

'He got into some bad habits and they caught up to him.' She says. If what she says is true and she is not a traitor like Five we got four more extra garde and Adam and two more chimæra fighting with us and Adam brought six more chimæras. The odds just turned in our favor.

**A/N: So I thought how are they going to battle an entire army of mogs with just four garde and Adam so I added a few characters of my own just like I do with all my fan-fictions. Anyways I hope you like this story. I would really love your feedback. Please review or follow or favorite this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: No time to grieve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

After Six turned Nine, I and herself invisible mogs descended on us. We hid behind the tree, the same tree that hid Five's chest. Six set Nine on the ground and started to heal him. There appear to be no visible wounds in Nine's legs but how come he wasn't able to move them when Five was trying to kill him? The I remember Nine hit the tree pretty bad, maybe he broke his back. So I place my hands on top of Nine's spine. I try to heal him but my legacy isn't working.

'It-it isn't working.' I say with a shaky voice. My hands are visibly shaking too. Six places her hand on my shoulder.

'It's okay Marina, Just calm down and try again.' She says. I nod my head and I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

'Okay Marina, it is just like in training.' I think to myself. For moment I allow myself to think that we are back in Nine's penthouse training my healing legacy where I had to heal Nine and Eig… I immediately block it out. Thinking about Eight isn't going to help me right now. I block out everything and I take deep breath and I concentrate. I place my hands back on Nine's back and thankfully the icy feeling of my healing legacy starts to spread through my fingers. I can feel something shifting in Nine's back beneath my arms. Maybe he must have damaged his nerves or something. Nine finally regains consciousness. He immediately springs to his feet and he tries to go around the tree. His face is full of fury. Six suddenly appears in front of him and places his hand on his chest.

'We have to go now? We can take care of it later.' She says.

'I don't want to take care of it later. I want to take care of that little traitor boy right now.' He says and he slaps away Six's hand.

'Haven't you caused enough trouble? Or are you want to cause more and get yourself and us killed too?' I ask him and he stops dead on his tracks. Six raises her eyebrows at me.

'Just stay here and I'll see whether the cost is clear. Just try not to get yourselves killed while I am out.' She says before turning invisible.

'Marina, I-I am…' he starts to say but I cut him off.

'Save it Nine.' I say to him and he shuts up and looks away. I am not ready to forgive Nine just yet. I know it wasn't him who killed Eight but if he hadn't egged Five on Eight would have… No Marina, Don't think like that. It was Five who killed Eight not Nine. It was Five's fault, it was his and no one else's. Even Nine stayed quiet Five still would've, Five still would've. Five, how could he do this? How could he betray his own kind and help the ones who are responsible for almost annihilating his kind and destroying his own planet? How can he kill his own kind like it was nothing? How can he kill the last of his kind? It has to be worse than genocide. He is worse than the mogadorians. I can't believe he killed Eight. I should have killed him but I am not like him, I don't kill my own kind. I was going to say to Nine that Eight's death wasn't his fault when Six called for us. Both Nine and I go around the tree where she is standing. Except for her no one else is here. Mogs and Five are gone so is Eight's body.

'Eight, where is his body? What have they done to him?' I say sobbing and falling onto my knees. I cover my face with my hands. Six shakes me by my shoulders.

'Marina, get yourself together. This is not the time for this.' she says.

'Then when is the time? When another one of us dies?' I ask her.

'You liked Eight and now he is dead. I get it. But right now we have to keep ourselves together. We have to get out of here and get to the others and figure what to do next.' She says.

'Is that all you care about? Eight is dead and he is not coming back and all you can think about is what's going to be our next step?' I ask her getting up and I storm away. The island is tiny so I don't get to go far. I sit down on the ground and I wrap my hands around myself and I sob quietly. I rub my newest scar, scar indicated that Eight is dead, that he is not coming back. I still feel the pain of the scar wrapping itself on my leg and I doubt that it will ever go away. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, so many things I wanted to do with him. I wish I got a one last chance to kiss him or even a proper chance to say goodbye. I didn't even got a chance to tell him how I felt about him, I was too shy to do that. I hope he knows how I felt about him and I hope he felt same the same way about me. I can't shake the memory of his last moments. It keeps repeating itself again and again in my head. The vacant look in his eyes, his outstretched arms towards me. He wanted to say something to me but he never got the chance. Five stole it from him, he stole him from me. I keep thinking what I could have done differently? What I could have done to save his life? Only if my latest legacy came a little earlier, would I have been able to save Eight? Would Five have died instead of Eight? Would I have a different scar right now? I hear a set of footsteps approaching me and I don't turn around see who it is.

'Six says that we have to go now.' Nine says.

'Does she now?' I get up and turn around to face him.

'Marina…I...I am' Nine starts to say something but he is interrupted by the sound of Six revving the boat.

'We should get out of here before they come back for us or other creatures come looking for us.' He says turning around and walking away. I follow him to where we left the boat. Before getting onto the boat I look one last time at the place where Eight's lifeless body was laid. As soon as I get back on the boat Six steers it away.

'We probably shouldn't go back to the port where we came from. Mogs are probably waiting for us there.' Six says.

'I'll try to find another one close by.' Nine says to her and starts to examine the maps. Halfway through doing that he cocks his head to the side.

'What is it Nine? Are they coming back already?' I ask him. He shushes me as an answer.

'Do you guys hear that?' he asks.

'What?' Six asks annoyed.

'That beeping sound.' He says.

'I don't hear anything.' I say to him.

'I think it is a bomb. Everyone jump off the boat.' He says jumping off the boat. Six and I follow suit. We swim far away as possible from the boat. Two or three minutes pass and the boat still didn't blow up.

'It didn't blow up.' I say stating the obvious.

'Nine, are you sure you heard a bomb ticking or was it another one of your pranks?' Six asks him angrily.

'I heard a beeping and I thought it was a bomb.' He says.

'You made us jump into the water just because you heard a beeping it probably was nothing. Everyone get back on the boat. Who knows what is in this water.' Six says swimming back towards the boat. I remember the creature that was on the island. They could be more just like it lying in wait to kill us. So I started to swim towards the boat too. Nine stays plastered to where he is unable to decide whether or not to swim back to the boat. Just as give up and starts to swim towards the boat it explodes. Wood and metal and the fan flies into the sky. I dive under water and away from the explosion site just as the blown off pieces turns around and makes its way back to the water. Wood sinks into the water all around me. I try my best to dodge them but something strikes my leg and it sends out a sharp pain all over my leg. I dive to the bottom of the river and pull out the piece of wood lodged in my leg and start to heal it. After I am satisfied that all the debris has sunken to the bottom of the river I swim back to the surface. I see Nine but I don't see Six anywhere.

'Six, where are you?' I scream.

'There you are Marina. Where is Six?' he asks.

'I go look for her.' I say and prepare to dive back down. But at that moment Six surfaced a few feet away. Nine and I swim towards her. When I approach her I see that she has a huge gash on her hand. I immediately heal her hand. I didn't have to concentrate hard this time.

'Are you hurt?' I ask Nine and he shakes his head no.

'What are we going to do now?' Six asks.

'I am sure someone must have seen the explosion. Maybe someone will come to rescue us.' I say to the others. Six shakes her head no.

'Mogs could have seen it too. They probably were waiting for it to happen nearby. It'll be best if we get out of here soon as we can.' She says.

'But how? Nearest port is two miles that way.' Nine says pointing.

'I have an idea.' I say to them and I summon up my latest legacy. I manage to freeze a sizable area, it'll be enough for three of us to stand in. I get on top of it and freeze more of water underneath the ice slab so it will be strong enough to hold three of us and yet will be light enough to float. Six and Nine get on the slab too. Using all three of ours telekinesis we manage to float the ice slab towards where Nine said we may find a port.

By the time we reach it is pitch dark. My night vision came in handy for once. I helped navigate the slab towards a desolated part of the tiny port. Once we safely got out of the ice slab and the safety of the deck I use telekinesis to crush the ice slab into small pieces. I hope that these small pieces will melt on their own because rivers aren't supposed to freeze in these parts.

'What do we do now?' I ask the others.

'We'll get a car and drive far away as we can and we'll find a place to stay. Then we can figure out how to find the others.' Nine says.

'Wouldn't they be in Chicago?' Six asks.

'When you were unconscious Five told that the mogs are attacking the penthouse.' I say to her.

'Oh.' She replies. I see that she is worried but she shakes it off. And in a second she is back to warrior mode.

'Let's hope that others got the tablet with them. If mogs got their ugly hands on it we'd be doomed.' Nine says.

'Since when were you afraid of mogs finding us.' Six asks him.

'I'm not afraid, I just don't want mogs to show up everywhere we go.' He says.

'I'm sure they must have grabbed the tablet.' I say to him. After an hour of walking or so we come up to a road.

'Do we steal a ride or hitch a ride?' Nine asks.

'Hitching a ride could be dangerous. Considering our luck we could hitch a ride with the mogs. It's night so the owners probably won't report their cars being stolen until the morning so let's just steal one.' Six says. We kept on walking on the side of the road. Our plan was to steal the first car we see. I was ahead because I can see in the dark. Nine was bringing up the rear. He was constantly swatting off mosquitoes. It was really annoying. He kept on doing it until Six snapped at him and told him to cut it off or she will cut off his hand. It worked for about five second and he was at it again.

'What? It is not my fault that they like my warm loric blood and hate your cold blood.' He says. I can hear Six breathing hard. There is a big fight brewing up and I will be the one who ends up breaking it. Luckily I see just the thing for it up ahead.

'Guys, I can see lights and houses ahead.' I say to them.

'What kind of cars do you see?' Nine asks me.

'I don't know.' I say to them. After a few minutes we reach civilization. Nine walks up and down checking out the cars.

'This one looks good. Help me push it.' He says after stopping near a black car.

'I can hotwire it.' Six says.

'And wake up the whole neighborhood. I don't think so sweetheart. We'll push it a little further ahead and then hotwire it.' He says. Six agrees to it. Nine opens the driver's side door and instructs me to steer it while both he and Six push it from back. After a while they stop pushing and come to the front of the car. I scoot over to the backseat. Six and Nine fight over to decide who's going to drive. Finally Six gives up and sits in the shotgun seat.

'Where are going to go?' Nine asks starting up the car.

'Somewhere away from Chicago since now they know we were there. And I'm sure John and the others can use the tablet to find us or Ella could send us a message hoping that she has woken up now.' Six says.

'Let's head to New York.' Nine suggests.

'No way. I'm done with big cities. And Katarina and I got caught in New York.' Six says.

'Big cities is an easy place to blend in. No one found us in John Hancock Center until that traitor Five betrayed us.' Nine says. Then they both start to argue. I got bored and I decided to get some sleep. I probably would have woken up when they finish arguing.

I start to have a dream. I am walking down streets filled with people. They are heading here and there. Most of them have cell phones clutched to their ears. I am constantly being pushed. I almost fall down more than one occasion.

'Marina, Marina.' I hear Ella cry.

'Ella, is that you where are you?' I ask.

'I'm in New York. Come and save me from him.' She says.

'New York. What are you doing in New York?' I ask her.

'Marina, please hurry. Please come and save me.' She says.

'Ella, Ella.' I scream and I am jolted awaken.

'Marina, is everything alright? You were screaming Ella in your sleep.' Six says.

'Ella, I think she is in trouble. I think she is New York.' I say to them.

'That's not possible. Ella's probably with the others. And I don't think they would go to New York either.' Six says. Her last comment is directed at Nine.

'Maybe she got separated or the mogs got her. I don't care. Nine take us to New York now.' I say to Nine.

'Sorry sweetheart that's two against one.' Nine says.

'Fine, if something happens I am totally blaming it on you.' Six says pointing at Nine.

'New York, here we come.' Nine says gunning the car.

**A/N: Hate it or love it? Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3: New York or Washington?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

We been driving for hours before John told we should stop at a motel and figure out what to do next. While the rest of them went book rooms dad and I went to a nearby store to buy some supplies.

'Dad…' I say to him.

'Yes.' He says when I don't talk for a while.

'Uh...I'm sorry for thinking that you were some mogadorian spy.' I say to him.

'Don't worry about it Sam. For a while I thought I was a spy too.' He says.

'I should have trusted you dad. I never should have doubted your intentions ever. Not after everything you've been through.' I say to the floor.

'Stop beating yourself up Sam, mistakes happen. Evidence was pointing against me. Anyone would have thought it was me.' He says. I look up at him and he smiles at me. I can't believe that I thought he was a spy. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. We buy two laptops and a couple of iPods. Dad says that he can turn the iPods into mogPods. He says he found something similar back in the penthouse. We bought some food too. We head into the room John got for us. John has got two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys.

'Why are staying in this dingy motel again?' I hear Zenna complaining from inside the room. I open the door to the room but it is locked. So I knock.

'Who is it?' John asks.

'Just open the door it is Sam.' Zenna answers for me.

'How do you know for sure?' he asks.

'See for yourself.' She says and the door opens itself. John is standing in the doorway clenching his fists. I can see that his hands are glowing a little.

'We come in peace. And we bought food too.' I say lifting my arms in mock surrender.

'I'm sorry Sam. I thought you guys were mogs.' He says to me.

'I think they will rather break down the door.' I say to him. I go around him since he is still standing in the doorway and set the food on the table in the corner of the room. Once I got to Nine's penthouse I thought that my dingy motel days were behind me but here we are yet again in another dingy motel.

'Do you think the others are still in Florida?" My dad asks.

'I was going to check it out now.' John says. Adam and Zenna take their food and the rest of us crowd around John. He plugs the tablet to the laptop. The map of earth appears. There is one dot in Indiana, we were heading towards Florida where the others went to find Five's chest before we stopped at a motel to make sure they are still there. Another dot is in Washington and three more dots were heading towards there. I think the single dot in Washington is Five.

'Adam, is there a mog base in Washington?' I ask turning towards him. He says something and I can't understand a thing because his mouth is full with food. The Chimæras are crowded around him and they are waiting for tidbits to fall.

'Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while.' Adam says wiping his mouth. 'Ashwood Estates, that's what in Washington. It's a big mog community. That's where Malcolm and I met.' He says and he sets some plates on the floor and puts some food for the chimæra. They all devour their meals like they haven't eaten in days. Considering the place where Adam found them I think this probably was the first meal they got after a long time.

'Another dot is in New York. I am not sure whether it is Ella or Five.' John says.

'Mog community is in Ashwood. So I think that they could have taken Ella there but I'm not sure.' Adam says.

'We have to make sure. We have to figure out where she is.' John says.

'Maybe Ella will send us a message. Or the others got a message. They are heading north.' I say.

'Didn't they take anything communication device with them?' John asks and I shake my head no.

'I guess we have to wait until they stop moving.' He says. My dad grabs some food and I do the same. Sarah grabs food for both her and John. John now has picked up a chest and he is trying to pry open the lock.

'What are you doing?' I ask him.

'It's Eight's chest and I want to see if any of his inheritance survived.' He says. I remember Six and he told me that when the garde dies the chest unlocks itself and the contents disintegrate.

'Shouldn't the chest open itself since he is dead?' I ask.

'Yeah. But the lock won't open.' He says.

'They tried to open One's chest too when she died. Strongest of us couldn't get it open.' Adam says.

'That's weird. Henri said that when a garde dies their chest opens itself and the contents become worthless.' John says.

'I've heard that too.' Zenna says.

'Then why didn't his or One's didn't open?' John asks.

'You said something about your chests have phoenix stones that'll help to jump-start the Lorien ecosystem?' she asks.

'I don't think I did.' He says back.

'Maybe it was something else I read in your mind.' She says.

'Can you not do that? Not read my mind.' John asks.

'Sometimes it's hard not to. Trust me, I am trying my best to stay out of your mind. Do you really think I want to read about your teenage problems and hormones?' she asks and Sarah turns her face away. I laugh to myself.

'You aren't a saint either Sam Goode. You think the same things about a certain garde member. Next time I am riding in the other car so I can stay from your minds even for a little bit.' She says and I immediately shut up. I think my whole face has turned red right now.

'Anyways your inheritances in the chests are pretty much the only weapons you have to fight against a mog army and revive Lorien. Don't you think the Elders who devised a plan to get you out of Lorien in middle of the war would have done something to preserve the only thing that'll save Lorien one day?' she asks.

'Do you think that the inheritances in these chests are still intact?' My dad asks her.

'We wouldn't know until we open them. If something like this occurred to me I'm sure it would have occurred to who ever made the escape plan.' She says.

'What do you think John?' Dad asks him.

'I think what she is saying is possible. Right now we need everything we can get. And I think that we may need all ten phoenix stones to revive Lorien.' John says.

'But how are you going to open it?' Sarah asks.

'I don't know.' John says.

'I may have an idea. When a garde dies the rest of the living ones have to revive Lorien. So I think the rest of you must open the dead garde's chests.' Zenna says.

'Maybe the chests will open when you get back to Lorien.' Dad says.

'We'd be screwed if Zenna's right. Somehow I don't see a way to make Five agree to open the chests.' John says.

'You can always kill him.' Zenna says.

'We are not going to kill him. He may have killed Eight, he may have lost faith. But I am going to find a way to convince him of the true nature of mogs.' John says.

'Judging by the dream I think he already know the true nature of the mogs. What would you do if you couldn't convince him? What would you do if he tries to kill you?' she asks.

'I don't know. But I know that I won't kill him. I don't kill my own kind.' John says.

'Maybe you can show him what mogs did to your planet, how they killed the loric. That's how One convinced me.' Adam offers.

'What else did she say to you to convince you?' John asks.

'She also showed me the bond between her and her Cêpan. It was something that I yearned for a long time and never got from my father. She showed me how different life can be other than the one I've been leading. She showed me that there are more things to life than violence and power. Those are the kind of things that really convinced me.' He says.

'Do you think you can convince Five?' John asks.

'I don't know. I can try.' He says.

'This has been fun but I am going to bed no.' Zenna says and she gets up and leaves the room. Rest of us stay a little longer and discuss about the turns of events that happened today.

'I still can't believe that Eight is gone.' Sarah says.

'I know. He was a good guy.' John says wrapping her arms around her.

'I'm sorry about what my people did to yours. And to the both of you too Malcolm, Sam.' Adam says.

'You don't have to be sorry for the crimes that your people committed Adam. You didn't have any part in them.' Dad says.

'Malcolm's right Adam. You have nothing to be sorry for. And now you are one of us.' John says.

'What about Zenna? Is she a part of us too?' I ask.

'After Five I don't know if we can trust anyone. But I did say that I'll give her a chance. I guess we'll have to wait and see.' He says.

'I think Marina will be really devastated. I think she had feelings for Eight.' Sarah says.

'I think it was pretty obvious to everyone except maybe those two.' John says with a smile.

'Ella told me that when we went to Arkansas both of them went out and Nine got pretty mad.' Sarah says.

'He was always joking around. He put me at ease after the greeting I got from Nine when we first came.' I say.

'He always knew how to tick off Nine.' John says.

'He once teleported to the lecture hall when I was repairing the lectern. He almost made me jump out of my skin.' My dad says laughing and we all laugh too.

'He did always teleported on the worst possible moments.' I say.

'I wish I got to meet him.' Adam says.

'I wish that too. He was a good person, easy-going. You would have liked him. We all liked him. I am going to miss him.' John says.

'Me too.' Sarah says pulling him into a hug.

'We all going to miss him.' I add. After a while Sarah says goodnight and she leaves to her room.

'So John I have something to ask from you?' I say to him trying to keep my expressions neutral.

'What?' he asks.

'When you are sleeping please don't mistake me for Sarah and start kissing me.' I say laughing.

'Haha. Very funny. I think Six'll kill me if I kissed you.' He says. My face turns red causing John to laugh hard . Adam looks at us confusingly. After taking turns to use the bathroom we all go to sleep. I wake up early in the morning. I look around and I see Adam sleeping in his bed and all the chimaeras are huddled close to him. If we weren't on the run it will totally go on the internet. Dad is checking something on the laptop. And John is nowhere to be seen. I get out of bed and go and check out what my father is doing. He is reading an article about the attack on the penthouse. The heading says 'Infamous John Smith's hideout revealed'. The article says that the authorities have found John Smith's base and before they could capture the notorious terrorist he escaped along with his group members not before killing three more innocent people.

'Wait, John didn't kill anyone.' I say.

'They found the security guards killed. They probably would have tried to stop the mogs and got killed for it. And now they are probably pinning it on John.' dad says. U read the rest of the article. It says that the police found a disturbing amount of guns and they found a room that probably was used for training. It says that the terrorists were really living it up. It tells more about the luxuries of the penthouse. They now are saying all of these luxuries and the weapons may have been provided by a hostile country. There are more conspiracy theories about who John really is, theories I once would have taken a real interest in. I scroll to the bottom of the page. They have raised the reward money on John and now he is on the top of the FBI's most wanted list and I'm right behind him. They now have added my dad and Sarah to the list of known associates of John Smith. They both have a reward money of half a million dollars. My reward has been increased to a one million. There is an old photo of my dad and luckily now he looks nothing like the picture thanks to the days he spent on mogaorian capture. Sarah's photo is a recent one, probably taken from her own extensive collection of photographs. Her picture looks nothing like a hard terrorist which the article is describing her as. They still showing my old photo and John's old sketch.

'There is something you should see.' my dad tells me and he clicks on a link. It's another article related to the first one. It says that Mrs. Goode, my mom have received a voice mail from her terrorist suspected son and ex-husband. The message we left on mom's answering machine is printed in bold letters. My mom is saying that John have brain washed me into believe whatever I am doing is to save the world. She says that I don't know what I am doing and she is urging me to surrender myself to the authorities. She says she wants me safe. There are tears in my eyes. Both me and my dad stay in silence until Sarah comes to our room.

'Where's John?' she asks.

'He got up early. I think he said something about going to the roof.' my dad answers her.

'I'll go and look for him.' she says.

'No, I'll go. Besides there is something you should see.' I say to her and head towards the door.

'Can you tell him that Zenna wasn't in our room when I woke up.' she says. I head to the roof of the hotel and I see that John and Zenna is talking about something. They both look up at me when I approach them.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' I ask them and they look at each other.

'Are the others up?' John asks.

'Everyone except Adam and the chimaera.' I say.

'Can you tell them to get ready to leave? We'll come down in a minute.' he says to me.

'Yeah sure. Is everything alright?' I ask him.

'I'll tell you when I come down.' he says.

'Where are we going?' I ask him.

'New York.' he answers.

**A/N: I have to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Thank you very much guys. You are the best. What's your favorite memory of Eight? Mine is the one where Eight turns into Vishnu and hugs Nine during their training session. Oh yeah guys please review. I really appreciate them. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4: The whole world will now know

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

After a couple of minutes we were on the move again. This time all of us are riding in a BMW x5. Zenna brought the car from somewhere. Considering the ways the garde usually acquires the cars I don't even bother to ask how she got the car.

'I didn't steal the car. I bought it. I thought it will be a good idea for all of us to travel in a single vehicle.' Zenna says.

'And it'll be good to keep changing the vehicles just in case.' John adds. Zenna drives this time. Except for the driver's side window all the others are occupied by very enthusiastic chimæras/ beagles. All the chimæras have decided to copy BK and shape shift into beagles. Their heads are hanging out the windows and all of their tongues are lolling out of their mouths.

'John, where are we going?' Sarah asks.

'We are going to New York. We think that's where Ella is.' John answers.

'How do you know?' I ask him.

'Last night we, Zenna and I had another dream. Like the one Ella pulled me into. This time instead of in Chicago it was taking place in New York.' He says.

'I still don't get why we are going to New York.' I say.

'When Ella was in Chicago she dreamt about Chicago. And we think the dream was about New York she's in New York.' Zenna says.

'So you think that Ella's dreams may be connected to the city she's in.' Dad asks her looking up from the laptop.

'It has happened to me before when I first started to get telepathy.' Zenna answers. Dad goes back to checking news articles on his laptop. John checks the tablet to see where the others are. The dot in Washington and New York are staying put. The other three dots are now in North Carolina and they are moving north really fast.

'I think they are on a plane. The last time I checked they were in Jacksonville. I have a feeling that Ella must have send them a message too. I think they are heading to New York too.' John says.

'I hope Ella is okay?' Sarah says.

'How long before we get to New York?' John asks.

'Ten hours give or take. Or we could drive to the next airport and get on a plane to New York. Oh wait. I forgot. Some of us are on the no-fly list.' Zenna says. This long trip is going to be really boring.

'Does anybody want to play a car game?' I ask.

'What do you know about mog base in West Virginia?' John asks.

'Not much. Only the things I heard about. Only few true-born like scientists work there. All the others are vat-born.' He says.

'Why are you asking about it? You are not thinking about going back there are you?' I ask. The last trip we took there didn't work out so well.

'Before we went to look for Five he was talking about attacking the base. I think when we get back together we should do it. We should do it for Eight. And the last time we didn't get a chance to get Six's chest. I'm sure that she'll love to have it back.' He says.

'John. Do you think it is a good idea? Considering what happened last time.' I ask.

'Don't worry Sam. I'm not going to leave you this time. I'm not going to leave anyone behind this time. Plus we have more people to attack the base now. Adam's legacy alone can bring the whole base crumbling down.' He says.

'If we are going for a second time I think we should save those humans too.' I say remembering the people who were in those rows and rows of prison cells when we saved Nine. I thought my dad was in one of them. Looking for him was one of the reasons I got caught in the first place.

'What humans?' Adam asks.

'There were human prisoners in West Virginia.' I explain to him.

'That's not possible. There couldn't be any human prisoners in one of mog bases.' He says.

'I hate to break it to you pal but your people do kidnap humans. Just like they kidnapped Malcolm.' John says.

'I know that they do. What I meant was that I saw a memo saying that all the human prisoners should be sent to the Dulce base. That's how we found you Sam.' He says.

'They only transferred me from West Virginia to Dulce. No one else.' I say.

'Maybe they delivered the others separately.' Adam says.

'They probably wouldn't do that.' I say.

'Then who are they?' John asks.

'They never transferred me to Dulce. Like me those humans must have valuable information for them or they were posing a threat of exposing them if they were handed to the humans.' Dad says.

'If they were a threat they probably would have killed them like they killed the editors of 'They Walk Among Us.' John says.

'You know about 'They Walk Among Us'?' Adam asks.

'Yeah. How do you know about them?' John asks.

'I saw a forum about it on the mog network. They were saying that they had a mog in captivity. I put that post in the discard bin and put more files in there so they wouldn't find it easily.' He says.

'Didn't you get in trouble?' I asked.

'I played it to my advantage and I managed to get hooked into One's mind once again. And that's when she gave me her legacy.' He says.

'Are you going to destroy Ashwood base too?' he asks.

'Probably. Is someone you care about there?' John asks.

'No. No one I care is there. But I have one request for you.' He says.

'What is that?' John asks.

'There is a Genral named Andrakus. Can you leave him so I can kill him?' he asks.

'If Nine didn't beat you to him I will. Who is he?' John asks.

'My father.' He answers.

'Dust says we should free the other two chimaera from Plum island base too.' John says.

'We will free them too buddy.' Adam says.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point. When I open my eyes and look around I see that everyone else except Zenna and dad have fallen asleep. Even some of the chimaera are sleeping. None of us got a lot of time to sleep. My dad is staring at the laptop. He has been checking up on articles related to the Infamous terrorist John Smith. Most of the articles are references to the high school bombing and the run-in we had with the police while we were on the run. Penthouse story really have heated up the story. I unplug the tablet and I use the laptop to checkup on updates of the story. Now the police have figured out that the penthouse belongs to a man named Damien Worthington, which I think is the earth name of Sandor, Nine's cêpan. It was a good thing we abandoned the Sandor's car. It will be a matter of time before they find out about Sandor's extensive car collection and find out which car we took. Even if it takes the police a long time I don't think it'll take the mogs a long time to figure out. I hope that the others wouldn't use the credit cards registered in Sandor's or Stanley Worthington's name, which is Nine's earth name. I thought Nine's earth name would be more bad-ass. Mogs and the police must be monitoring the accounts registered in their names like hawks. John stirs up and he wakes up.

'Where are we?' he asks.

'Still not in New York.' Zenna says.

'Nine and the others they didn't take much money with them when they left for Florida. Do you think they'll use the credit card Nine took with him? They found out about the owners of the penthouse. I'm sure the mogs must be monitoring all of his accounts.' I say to him.

'Let's hope they wouldn't have to.' John says. He plugs the tablet to the laptop and the map of the earth appears. Dot in New York is still there and the dot in Washington is still there too. Three dots are in Philadelphia and the dots aren't moving. Another dot is heading towards the other three dots.

'Where do you think the others are?' John asks.

'Philadelphia.' Sarah says and both John and I look at her amazement.

'What? You're not the only one who got an A in geology.' She says. John gives her a smile.

'Did we wake you up?' John asks.

'Guys, there was a plane accident in Philadelphia. A plane flying from Jacksonville to New York has crash landed on Philadelphia.' Dad says and he hands over the laptop so we could read the news article. John takes the laptop from dad's hand and we all crowd around him to read the article. It says the plane took off from Jacksonville International airport 5.00 a.m. this morning and it was heading towards New York City. And it crash landed on a small town named Rosewood at around 7.00 a.m. this morning. They are saying that the local police are looking for survivors among the rubble. And they are saying the rescuers are not very optimistic due to the large amount of ash found around the crash site. They fear that the passengers of the flight may have been burned to ash.

'Maybe they weren't in that plane. Maybe this is just a coincidence.' I say optimistically.

'I don't think that's possible.' Zenna says.

'You are really not optimistic are you?' I ask her.

'Sorry. I'm just trying to be realistic. Am I driving to Philadelphia or New York?' She asks. A new link pops up and John clicks on it. It is an update of the story. They have now published the passenger list. It's in alphabetical order. John scrolls down the page.

'Wait.' I say.

'Maren Jones. That's the fake name I gave Six.' I say pointing at the screen. I scroll more down there is a Tamara Jones on the list, it's the one I gave to Marina. And in the bottom there is Stanley Worthington. I didn't make fake documents for Nine. He said that he have his earlier ones.

'Do you think they are okay?' Sarah asks.

'It's Nine and Six we are talking about. Of course they'll be okay.' John says.

'Is there any other way to make it to Philadelphia a little faster?' dad asks.

'They probably have put scouts in all airports, bus stations and train stations in and around Philadelphia in case they escaped.' Adam says. I guess we woke him up too and he would know how his people operate. Another link pops up and it is a video link. It looks like a video taken from a helicopter camera. And it shows Marina fighting with the mogs. Six is nowhere to be found but judging from the storm brewing I think she must have turned invisible. And Nine is nowhere to be found either. There are hundreds and hundreds of mogs and one or two pikens.

'It looks like a battle going on down there and it only can be described as a battle between two alien groups. One group we believe have superpowers because we saw a girl disappear into thin air and reappear a few minutes ago. And she disappeared again while the another girl created icicles out of nowhere and froze members of the other group. The other group appears to have modernized weapons and mutated animals which are out of this world. It looks like their huge number will help them win the war. Why are these aliens are here? Why are they fighting each other? Have they chosen earth as their battlefield or are they here to take over our planet? These are the questions we all like to know the answers for?' The news reporter says.

'John, they know. Everyone is going to know now. What are we going to do now?' I ask.

'We can't worry about that now. We have to get to them before something happens. Is there anyway we could go faster?' John asks.

'I may have a different ride that will take us to Philadelphia quickly but you probably wouldn't like it.' Zenna says.

'Why wouldn't we like it? And what kind of vehicle is it?' John asks.

'You should look up and you'll get your answers.' She says and when we all do a space ship appears on sky. I immediately think that it is a mog ship and they have found us.

'Is that a...' Dad asks.

'A loric space ship? Yes.' Zenna says.

**A/N: Sorry for the typos. I had type some parts of this chapter on my phone. Anyway I want to thankyou all for your lovely reviews. They all are sweet and lovely as ever. And please do keep them coming. What did you think about this chapter? Good or not so good? Garde and mogs have succeed in keeping themselves hidden for this long but now their secrets out. How do you think the world will react to it? Do you think that John and the others will get to Philadelphia before it is too late? Review, favorite and follow this story. Thank you.**

**~MYSTERYFANATICNO1~**


	5. Chapter 5: Things we could have been

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies.**

**Chapter 5 **

Nine, Six and I are heading to New York. Ella sent me a telepathic message telling that she's in New York and she needs help. Six have been skeptical about the whole thing. She keeps saying that it is a trick, that maybe Ra is sending me the message.

'He have never contacted me before.' I responded after I couldn't bear it anymore.

'There is a first time for everything.' She says to me.

'Maybe Six got a point.' Nine says.

'The dream I had before coming to find you in Dulce base was the one and only message I got from him. Maybe this is your first one too.' He says.

'Since when were you afraid of Ra?' I ask him.

'Maybe we should find the others first and figure out our next move?' he says.

'I think for the first time Nine says a smart thing. We should find where the others are. Because I'm pretty sure that's where Ella is. John wouldn't let the mogs kidnap Ella.' Six says.

'Last time we saw him he was in a freaking coma. I think the humans must have messed up. And what do we really know about them. All three of them have spent their time in mog capture. All three of them could be traitors for all we know.' I say to them.

'Hey, watch it. Just because Five was a traitor it doesn't mean everyone is one too.' Six says to me.

'I shouldn't have trusted the humans. Maybe Nine was right that day. Maybe Malcolm and Sam were mog spies.' I say again.

'Then maybe you shouldn't trust Nine and me too. We spent time in mog prison too. Maybe we became traitors too.' Six snaps at me.

'I didn't mean it that way.' I say to her.

'I don't think we should go to New York. I think we should try figure out a way to find the others.' Six says to Nine. Nine has been very quiet throughout our whole argument. I half expected him to support my theory about Malcolm and Sam being mog spies because he was the one who brought it up on the first place. He didn't even make snarky remark about the fight I had with Six.

'I think Six is right. Maybe we should try to find the others. John will know what to do.' He says turning around in his seat to look at me.

'Nine, watch the road.' Six says.

'Sorry.' He says and turns around. This must be the first time I heard Nine apologizing or backing out of a possible fight with the mogadorian leader.

'A minute ago you couldn't wait to go to New York.' I say to him.

'That was before Six brought up some valid points.' He says.

'I'm sorry Marina, it's two against one. We are not going to New York.' Six says to me. I can see her smirking from the rearview mirror.

'Fine, if you don't want to go to New York then drop me here and I'll make my own way.' I say to them. Neither of them says a word for a minute and they look at each other. I was worried that they would listen to me and leave me here. Somehow I didn't care.

'Fine, we'll go to New York.' Six snaps.

'We'll go to New York Marina.' Nine says to me softly.

'Wake me up when you need a break.' Six says and she rests her head against the window on her side.

'Okay.' He says and keeps on driving. I fully expected him to say that he didn't need a break from driving and make a comment about how awesome a driver he is.

'You should get some sleep too Marina. I'll wake you up when we get there.' He says to me staring ahead. I think something is seriously wrong with Nine. He has never been this sweet with anyone. I wonder what Eight would have… I immediately stop myself from thinking the rest of the sentence. I feel my heart-break into thousands pieces, all of my hopes and dreams shatter. When I met Eight I dared to believe in a happy ending. I dared to think that fighting and surviving this war worth something. When I healed him in Dulce I dared to believe that the prophecy has been broken. I have been so naïve. Prophecies cannot be broken. We are the biggest proof of that. Eight said that he wanted to visit Amazon before going back to Lorien. He wished that we would be able to rebuild Lorien. He once said 'We should build our houses near a river once we rebuild Lorien. It will be cool with your underwater breathing legacy and the fact I can turn into any kind of water animal.'

'We?' I asked him.

'Yeah, I mean you and I could build our houses near each other if you like. If you don't want to you could go live near someone else like Nine.' He said sheepishly.

'Nine? I don't think I want to willingly live near him again.' I said to him at that moment. I remember thinking to myself 'Was this his way of asking if I like him?'

I hug my legs to my chest and I subconsciously start to rub my newest scar, scar of my fallen Eight. The scar is still red and I can even feel the pain of the scar wrapping around in my leg. I will always feel it. It will never go away from mind. He was always comforting me when I was upset about Ella's dreams. He would wrap his arms around me and lets me rest my head on his chest after I have spent another sleepless night with Ella. Once there was a moment when I thought he was going to kiss me. But the moment passed. And we ended up talking about some meaningless thing. Eight and I never ran out things to talk about. Every night he will walk me to my room or Ella's room depending on which room I'm going to be sleeping that night. Once we reach our destination he would always linger near the door like he wanted ask me something. Then he would lose his nerve and say goodnight to me and will make a hasty retreat to his room or to the living room, whichever is the closest one. I could always figure out the exact moment he would lose his nerve.

Eight was always saving me from Nine and he even saved me from John on our training exercise. Who is going to save me now when I so desperately need someone to save me. Save me from breaking down and losing it. 'You should just ask him out.' Ella said to me one night. I should have listened to Ella and asked him out. I should have told him how I felt him. Then I wouldn't feel all this regrets. Without even knowing it I have started to cry. All the things we could have been.

I catch Nine look at me from the rear-view mirror. He turns away when he sees that I am looking at him. Is that a tear rolling down on his cheek?

I know that he's hurting. I know he's probably blaming himself for Eight's death. I want to tell him that it is not his fault. Five's the one that killed Eight. But I just can't bring myself to do that, at least not yet. I think that part of me is blaming him for Eight's death. If he had only…

I turn my attention towards the road. I try to distract myself from thinking about Eight or Ella by reading the signs on the road. We pass a sign saying that there is an airport ten miles ahead.

'Hey Nine, can't we take an airplane to New York?' I ask him.

'Yeah we could. But I'm not sure if there's any flight available to New York at this hour. Besides mogs could be crawling around looking for us.' He says.

'We've been driving away from Everglades for a while and I don't think the mogs would be looking for us this far out. And besides since when are you afraid of mogs?' I ask him.

'What's going on?' Six asks sitting straight on her seat.

'Is it the mogs? Have they caught up to us?' She asks.

'No, it's not them. Marina suggests that we should go to New York by plane.' He says.

'Oh!' she says indifferently.

'What do you think Six?' Nine asks her.

'Since when are you interested in my opinion?' she asks.

'I think it will be the fastest way to New York.' I say to her.

'I think it will be the most dangerous way to New York.' She says.

'Don't tell me that you are afraid of mogs like Nine.' I say to her. She raises her eyebrow questioningly at Nine.

'I'm not afraid of mogs. I'm not afraid of anything.' She says.

An hour later we were at the Miami International airport. There was a flight to New York at 5.00 a.m. It is three in the morning and we have two hours to kill. Nine suggested that we should buy the tickets at the last-minute to avoid any mogs that are monitoring airline booking. Six has turned herself invisible and she is now scouting the airport.

'No mogs.' Six reports.

'Nine, go and check in the men's bathroom.' Six says and Nine leaves without saying anything. After he left Six sits next to me. She keeps staring ahead and she would even glance at my side. So I stare ahead too.

'It wasn't nice what you said about Sam.' she says after a while. I turn around to look at her face but she is still staring ahead.

'I know that you are upset about losing Eight. But that doesn't give you the right to say things like that about Sam.' She says.

'You are upset because I said that Sam is a traitor but you are not upset about Ella, you are not upset about Eight. I don't think you know how upset I am. I don't think you even care about how I feel. You only care about this stupid war.' I say to her.

'You not the only one who is upset. You are not the only one who lost someone today. You are not the only one who is hurting. If you can tell Nine is beating himself up over Eight's death.' She says.

'Did he tell you why he is beating himself up? He is the reason that Eight is dead.' I say to her.

'What are you talking about?' She asks me.

'Nine was egging Five and he lost it. He threw a blade at Nine and Eight teleported to protect him. None of this would have happened if he kept his mouth shut. He's responsible for Eight's death.' I say.

'Marina, shut up.' Six says doing something with her eyes.

'Why should I shut up? Nine is the one who should have kept his mouth shut. It should have been him that died not Eight.' I keep saying.

'Marina, enough.' Six says loud enough to make some people to turn around and glance on our direction.

'She's right. It should have been me.' Nine says from behind me. Damn it. Six has been trying to warn me that Nine is standing behind me but I haven't been listening. He tries to tell me something else but they announce that our flight to New York is now boarding. We all hurry to the ticket counter to buy tickets. Nine is buying tickets for the three of us. I scan the area to make sure everything is clear and I see a man wearing a black trench coat staring at us. My vision is obscured by a clutter of people and when they are finally away the man is no longer standing there. I probably am panicking too much that I am seeing things that aren't really there.

'Let's go.' Six says to me and I follow her and Nine.

Once we are inside the plane Six looks for signs of mogs and she settles in her seat when the stewardess closes the door. Couple of minutes later the plane takes off and I lean my head on the side of the plane and look out the window. I remember the last time I was on a plane. Eight was alive and we were all heading to the Everglades to get Five's chest. He was so excited to be on a plane. He said he hasn't been in one for ages. He was wondering what would happen if he teleported outside and stand on the wing of the plane. He asked if I would join him. I was so horrified of the thought and I made him promise not to do stupid things like that ever. Nine was commenting on the stewardesses and he was trying to get Eight involved too but he only had his eyes on me. He said that once the war was over we could travel on a plane to Spain or India. I told him that I have seen enough of Spain to last a lifetime. Then he flashed me that brilliant smile of his. I going to miss that smile, I'm going to miss him so much. He then said that he would love to learn to fly a plane. I told him after he learned to fly a plane he could fly us back to Lorien. When Eight and I together we never run out of things to talk. He always finds a topic to talk about. I wish we would have talked more about us, I wish I told about the way I felt about him. I was brave enough to kiss him in Dulce base, why wasn't I brave enough to tell him how I felt about him. All those missed opportunities. Every time I think about Eight tiny part of me dies. Suddenly the captain announces something.

'Attention humans there are three people among you that doesn't belong in this flight so we are going to have to do an unscheduled emergency landing. So I suggest that all of you buckle your seat belts and enjoy the ride.' Then the plane starts to take a nosedive and the passengers starts to scream. Some of them scramble around to buckle their seat belts. Some parents try to help their kids buckle their seat belts. Some people are praying. One of the stewardess go flying and Nine gets out of his seat and helps her to her seat and helps her buckle her seat belt. They have found us and all these people are going die because of us including us. I try with all I've got to stop the plane from hitting the ground using telekinesis and I instruct Nine and Six to do the same. With our combined telekinesis we manage to catch the plane just as it is about to hit the ground. Plane is very heavy and we lose the grip and it falls to the ground. Luckily we were few inches off the ground so no one got hurt.

We immediately get up from our seats and we rush towards the door. Six opens the and she nearly rips it off of its hinges.

'You two get out and I'll deal with the ones on board.' Six says.

'You are going to go alone?' Nine asks. Six turns invisible as an answer and some people gasps. Nine and I get out of the plane. We decide to wait for Six. One by one passengers starts to slide down the inflated slide.I look up at the sky when I hear a loud thundering noise no earthly machine generates and that is when I see a mog ship heading our way.

'A mog ship.' I say to Nine pointing to the sky.

'Come on, we have to get out of here.' Six says materializing in front of me.

'I'm not running away. Not again, not away.' I say to them and I run towards the ship. I am going to kill all those mogs. They are the reason I lost everyone I loved and they are going to pay.

**A/N: Hello everyone. So long time no see. I'm sorry for making you wait for an update for this long. My computer broke along with my phone leaving me internet-less for four weeks and when the repair shop finally finished fixing the computer my exams started so I couldn't update for another two weeks. But I did miss Fanfiction so so much. So that was the bad news so the good news is since my finals are over I got the rest of the year off so that means regular updates.**

**Also the title of the next Lorien legacies lost files is out. I'm so looking forward to reading it. NOT. One would ask why am I not going to read the next book of my favorite series the reason is the title of the next book is Five's legacy. And you guessed it right it is in Five's p.o.v. I am so not looking forward to reading it. The authors are going to make us feel bad for Five and make us like him instead of hate him. I don't want to feel bad for him after what he did. So not. **

**Anyways please review, follow and favorite. Review or PM me suggestions. I appreciate your opinion on this chapter. I really really want to know your honest opinion on this chapter. This is my first attempt on writing an angst/tragedy chapter so I would love to know my strong and weak points so I can improve my writing. So please please review.**

**And also check out the poll in my profile page. **

**Until next time **

**~Mysteryfanaticno1~**


	6. Chapter 6: What do I call it

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Lorien legacies. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I love them so much and I love each and everyone of you for reviewing.**

**I wish I could be Number Five: Thank you.**

**Lordpujan: Those are really great ideas. You should seriously consider about writing your own fanfic.**

**Guest9: Thank you very much. Your review made my day.**

**ZazzyZ: And it feels soooo good to be back. I missed fanfiction so much.**

**Aroara: I know. I feel bad for him too. **

**Insert a catchy pen name here: Sorry about your feels. **

**Chapter 6 **

I run to the clearing that mogs are landing into. Fifty or so mogs have already landed and more are still landing. Some of them are aiming their guns at me and readying themselves to shoot. I make icicles out of thin air and throw it towards them and most of them hit their targets. I may have gained new legacy but my aiming still remains the same way it has been before I discovered my new legacy and I don't even know the name of this legacy. I decide try a different technique. So I crouch down and touch the ground and summon my newest unknown legacy. Ground beneath my hands starts to freeze. It spreads across the clearing until it reaches the mogs. And when it finally reaches them spikes rises from the ground. Some pins mogs to the ground and some throws them of their feet and some even manages to kill them instantly. Nine reaches the clearing by this time.

'Are you alright?' He asks me. I nod as a response.

Then Nine joins me in killing the mogs. He tries his best to kill as many mogs as he can but he seems a little lost without his pipe-staff. I have seen him use it with a deadly efficiency and deliver death to many unfortunate mogs. But right now his fighting skills don't manage to deliver the same result as his pipe-staff delivered. But he still is a Garde with legacies and enhancement and he manages to do some sizable damage to the mog army. Realizing he isn't killing mogs quickly enough he grabs a mog gun from the ground and starts shooting. He doesn't miss a single shot unlike me. He starts to shoot the mogs that I pinned to the ground with ice spikes. Eventually he runs out of bullets and he picks up another gun and stares at it before dropping it and picking up a sword to fight with instead.

Six appeared in front of me with a sword in her hand and she thrust the sword forward impaling a mog who was both brave and smart enough to sneak up behind me. Six turned invisible again before I had a chance to thank her.

The ship is still dropping down ten mogs at a time and soon we will be overrun if something didn't happen in our favor soon. Just then clouds start to gather on top of the ship and it gets really dark and really windy all of a sudden. A lightning bolt hits the ship and sways a little bit. The ship tries to fly away from the deadly storm that Six has cooked up just for the occasion but the ship wasn't fast enough to avoid Six's wrath and the lightning kept hitting it until the ship finally lost its control and crashed to the ground not before releasing two crates to the ground below.

I built some ice spikes out of thin air throw them towards advancing mogs. Even with their ship crashing down there are still so many mogs left. And to top it off the crates that the ship sprouts out before facing its untimely death starts to shake and it suddenly bursts causing wood to fly all over. And I hear an enormous roar quickly followed by another that manages to make the hairs on my arm to stand up straight and it had nothing to do with the fact that I am surrounded by a cold mist. The only other place I've heard those noises before were in Spain where Adelina died, where Hector died for a war that wasn't his. I guess I shouldn't have said those things about Sam, Malcolm and Sarah. They are fighting a war that isn't theirs and they are trying to do their best and I should be grateful for their help.

Two monstrous animals that are clearly not from this world emerge from the debris which used to be their home until recently. Their skin is scaly and they have very sharp teeth. At least they only have one head and one eye. Unlike the monster we encountered in the Everglades. After seeing that these animals are loose the remaining mogs start to walk backwards and they make a hasty retreat towards the tree line. If mogs are afraid of these monsters which just happen to belong to them then they must be very dangerous. Nine carrying two guns and a sword comes near me.

'What are we going to do now?' He asks me and I can feel that for the first time in his life he seems to be uncertain about an impending fight.

'Can't you communicate with them?' Six asks appearing on my other side. Her hair, face and clothes are covered in ashes. Nine is covered in ash too and there is wound on his forehead and there is and there is a cut on his arm which is running up from his palm to elbow. I would heal him but there is no time for that. Out of the three of us I'm the one who is covered in ash the least.

'They are not listening to me. They are very hungry and we are the only meal they can see right now.' Nine answers.

'Let me try something.' I say and I drop to the ground and touch the ground and spread the ice towards the advancing monsters and when the ice reaches them ice spikes starts to raise. Their skin is so hard my ice spikes break upon contacting their bodies like a twig brakes when you step on it. When they step on to the ground I have frozen the ice cracks beneath their feet owing to their body mass. I create a massive ice wall between them and us. It seems to have stopped them but after a five seconds or they walk right through my ice wall. Chunks of ice fly everywhere.

'Now what?' I ask.

'We fig…' Six disappears without finishing her sentence. I didn't think of it much until I turned around and saw that Nine has disappeared too. What's going on? Where did they disappear to? Did they leave me to fight with these monsters alone? Or did something even way bad got to them? Suddenly a boy appears in front of me and when he grabs me by my arm I felt like the ground was getting swept under from me. It was the same feeling I had when I teleported with Eight.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I thought this would be a really good place to stop the chapter at. **

**Anyways first fight scene of the story. Did you liked it or hated it? I may update the next chapter tomorrow. I have a reception to attend to tomorrow and book to finish reading so no promises. But I'll try my best to update tomorrow. **

**Please Review...**


	7. Chapter 7: Missiles are away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Thank you all very much for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Chapter 7 **

'I can't believe that I am inside a spaceship. I am inside a spaceship. Do you know how long I wanted this to happen?' Sam kept saying. He's like a little kid in a candy store.

'John, can you believe that I am the first human ever to be inside a spaceship?' He asks me.

'Hey, don't touch that.' The younger guy, whose name is Collin who happens to be the second pilot flying this spaceship told Sam and he earned a glare from Collin whenever Sam peered over his shoulder to look at the console.

'Can I fly this thing?' Sam asked him and he gave him another glare.

'Maybe next time when we are not rushing to save someone.' Zenna tells him.

'How long do you think until we get to them?' I ask her.

'How long do you think Brandon?' she asks from the older guy who is flying the ship.

'We'll be on top of them in five minutes.' He answered.

'Then we should activate the stealth mode.' Zenna says.

'Activating stealth mode.' Collin says and he presses a couple of buttons.

'What is stealth mode?' Sam asks excitedly. He has a huge grin across his face. He has had it since we got inside the ship.

'Stealth mode means turning the ship invisible.' Brandon answers him. Brandon is a guy who seems to be in his late twenties and his eye color is hazel and if you look close enough you could see a slight resemblance to Henri. But I could very well be imagining things.

'How are we going to get down there once we are there?' I ask. Contrary to popular belief and movies spaceship doesn't project a light beam that sucks you inside the ship. At least this ship doesn't. This one has a door which transforms into a ramp once opened. Collin, the second pilot who is Zenna's younger brother teleported our car inside the ship with all of us still inside the car.

'Collin can teleport them inside.' Zenna says.

'Aren't we going to fight and kill them then?' Sam asks.

'Is that what you want to do John?' Zenna asks me. I take a moment to decide.

'We are here.' Brandon tells us. I look down expecting to see hundreds and hundreds of mogs instead I see two monsters I don't even have a name for bearing their rows of sharp teeth. They walk through a thick ice wall like it was made of paper. I see that they are advancing towards Nine, Six and Marina.

'How are we going to fight that thing?' Sam asks. The excitement he was felling a minute ago has now vanished and a look of uncertainty has replaced it. Even I am uncertain about what to do about the advancing monsters. If it was an army of teeth baring, sword wielding six-foot ugly mogs I'd know what to do. My last run-in with a mogadorian monster didn't end well and I almost gotten eaten if it wasn't for Malcolm.

'Collin, get them inside.' Zenna says and once Collin disappears she takes the seat he vacated. She pushes a couple of buttons and something whirr inside the ship.

'What's that?' Sam asks his excitement returning.

'Weapons.' Zenna answers.

'Weapons?' I ask.

'Brandon modified this ship. Now it comes fully armed to attack monsters out of this world.' She answers. Collin arrived with Nine at that moment.

'What the…? Where the…?' He asks and before Nine has a chance to collect himself Collin teleports Six next to him. She looks just as confused as Nine. Collin teleports so fast that you can barely see him appear and disappear again.

'John, what's going on?' Six asks me and before she even finishes her sentence Collin teleports back inside the ship with Marina.

'Eight…? Is that you?' Marina asks shakily.

'Is everyone safely inside?' Zenna asks.

'Yes.' I answer her.

'John, who are they? And where exactly are we?' Six asks me. Before I can answer I hear two loud booms and the ship shakes slightly.

'Missiles are away.' Sam says. Sam is so engulfed in watching Zenna firing the missiles he doesn't even notice Six standing next to me. This must be the first time that Sam didn't notice Six.

'Sam…? Oh my goodness! Sam, you're okay.' Six says. Sam turns around to see who is calling his name and when he was in mid-turn Six wraps him up in a hug and it kind of turns to be an awkward hug.

'I'm glad you're okay too.' Sam says blushing once Six releases him.

'Hey, what about me? Aren't you glad that I'm okay? I'm the one who was in a coma.' I ask her teasing.

'John…is Eight here? Is he the one who teleported us inside?' Marina asks me hopefully before Six can say anything. Six and Nine looks up at me hopefully too.

'I'm sorry Marina it wasn't Eight. It was him.' I say pointing to Collin who has taken his pilot seat back from Zenna.

'His name is Collin and he is a Garde and he has teleporting legacy.' I say to her.

'Oh! I thought…never mind.' Her features turn heartbreakingly sad. I know there was something going on between the two of them and I know neither of them admitted it. This makes me remind of Sarah. I don't what I will do if anything ever happened to her. I wish that she's somewhere safe but at the same time I'm glad that she's here with me. This way I know that she's safe and I can protect her. She is in the back room of the ship along with Malcolm, Adam BK and the rest of the Chimæra Adam saved. This reminds me that I probably should tell Six, Nine and Marina about Adam before one of them murder him.

'Listen guys, I found Adam. Actually he found me.' I say to them.

'Who's Adam?' Nine asks.

'He's the one Malcolm told us about that day.' I say to him.

'Wait a minute. Isn't he a mog?' Nine asks.

'You killed him right?' Marina asks me to my surprise.

'No, of course not. He's our ally.' I say.

'John, he's a mog. Mogs aren't our allies. They are our enemies. And I want to kill every last one.' Marina says and I am once again surprised by the hatred in her voice.

'John, how do you know we can trust him?' Nine asks me softly. I'm surprised for the third time that day. This time I'm surprised at Nine's tone. I expected him to say the things that Marina just said or something even worse. I was afraid that he would try to do something to me for trusting Adam. It is almost like somehow Nine and Marina have switched roles. I don't think I like the new Nine or the new Marina.

'He saved Malcolm and Sam. Isn't that enough reason to trust him?' Six says and I'm glad to have her support.

'Just because he…' Marina starts to say but Zenna cuts her off.

'Marina, if Five turned against his own race why can't Adam do the same. Adam is not a spy. I vouch for him.' Zenna says.

'How exactly are you and how can you vouch for him?' Marina asks her.

'Allow me to introduce myself since clearly John has forgotten his manners. My name is Zenna and I am from Lorien. We escaped from Lorien on this very ship on the day of the invasion and we came to earth eleven years ago. Until yesterday we thought we were the only loric left on the universe. That's Brandon and that's my brother Collin. You'll meet the rest when we get to New York.' Zenna says.

'Rest? How many of are you out there?' Six asks.

'You'll see when we get there. I have telepathy and I can read minds. In fact it is how I found out about you guys. I read Adam's mind and he is fully converted to the loric side.' She answers.

'And besides he warned me about the mogs attacking the penthouse. It wasn't his fault that we didn't get the message until it was too late.' Sam says. I didn't know about Adam warning them about the attack.

'And he kind of saved my life too also he bought a peace offering.' I say.

'What's that?' Marina asks.

As if on cue five Chimæras come running out to the room followed close behind by BK and Dust. BK and Dust have become quick friends. One Chimæra in the form of a Golden retriever comes near Marina and rubs its head on her leg. Marina bends down and pets its head. Her features start to soften and I can almost see her turning back to her old self.

'It likes you. You should keep it.' I say to her.

'I like you too.' Marina says to it rubbing its back and a faint smile spreads across her face. Chimæra licks her face and Marina giggles.

'Dust, where did you go?' Adam comes into the room followed by Sarah and Malcolm. Marina gets up from where she is crouching and I ready myself to intervene if the worst case scenario happens. Oblivious to the tension around the room Sarah walks towards Marina and gives her a hug.

'Are you okay Marina?' Sarah asks her.

'I'm fine.' She says and her tone surprises Sarah and she looks at me and raises her eyebrow to ask me what's wrong. I shrug to say that I have no clue.

'Adam's the one who rescued the Chimæras from the mogs and he brought them with him to Chicago.' I say when the tension and the silence in the room is unbearable.

'How much do you hate them? The mogs, how much do you hate them?' Marina asks Adam.

'A lot.' He answers.

'Do you hate them enough to kill them?' Marina asks again.

'I already have killed my brother to save Sam and I have killed many other mogs too. You can ask Dust if you don't believe me.' He says.

_He's a good guy. You can trust him. He won't hurt you. _Dust says to me.

'Dust is the name of his Chimæra.' I say to her.

'He has a Chimæra.' Marina says starting to get angry. Dust inserts himself between Adam and Marina. Golden Retriever near Marina's leg starts to whine and rub its head on her leg. This seems to calm her down a little.

'Adam kind of saved Dust and they have kind of formed a bond. And Dust says that we can trust Adam.' I say to her.

'Okay Adam I'm going to trust you for now.' Marina says much more soft and much more like her old self.

'But I'm going to be watching you Adam. One false move and you'll regret it a lot.' She says with a cold expression.

I can't believe how much Marina has changed since I last saw her. She has been innocent and shy girl before. Now her innocence is gone and something cold and dark has taken its place. Eight's death have damaged her and I really hope that the damage is reversible.

'Where's Ella?' Marina asks me and I don't know how to tell her that mogs kidnapped her and about the dream that Ella sucked me into. I can't even imagine how they will react to it, especially Marina.

'We are here.' Brandon says before I get a chance to answer her.

**A/N: Leave a review if you like it. Leave a review even if you hate it. Leave a review if you have a suggestion to improve this story. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing please let me know I really appreciate it. **

**I am going to add another p.o.v. to this story. Whose p.o.v. do you want it to be? Nine's or Six's?**


	8. Chapter 8: What's next?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien legacies.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews I love each and every one of them. Keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 8 **

I tell them that Ella was kidnapped by mogs and we are on our way to New York to save her.

'I am going to do everything I can to save her Marina. I'm going to bring her back.' I say to her. She doesn't say anything in return.

'Come on. I'll introduce you to the others.' Zenna says to us and she opens the ship's door.

'Where exactly are we?' Sam asks.

'Westchester.' Zenna answers.

'Westchester? I thought we were going to New York to save Ella.' Marina says.

'Westchester is in New York. Come on, this way. Don't get lost.' Zenna says and she leads us through a series of tunnels and she stops in front of a dead-end. She enters a code into a panel on the wall and the wall in front of us moves revealing an elevator. We all step inside and Zenna presses a button and the elevator takes us up. After a minute or so elevator doors open and we step into a hallway. Zenna leads us into a living room size of the entire house Henri and I lived in Florida. Beautiful and expensive paintings are hanging in the walls and most of the furniture are covered in white sheets. And there is a beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. This place is more luxurious than Nine's penthouse and I've only seen the living room.

'So welcome to our home. Let me introduce you to my family.' Zenna says interrupting my gawking. I look at Sarah and I can see that she is mesmerized by this place too.

'You've already met Brandon and Collin.' Zenna says introducing us to the two men who flew the ship.

'Collin is my older brother. Brandon is the son of the Cêpan who flew the ship when we escaped Lorien. Unfortunately he died a couple of years ago.' Zenna says.

'My name is Connor and I'm Zenna's younger brother.' a blonde haired boy says eagerly shaking each of our hands. He seems to be two years older than me. He has a huge smile on his face and he seems to be very excited to meet us.

'This is Brayden, he's Brandon's brother.' Zenna says and a guy with black hair comes forward and shakes our hands.

'Pleased to meet you.' He says to us.

'This is Skyla, Sky for short and she's Collin's fiancée.' She says and introduces us to a pretty brunette girl who seems to be in her early twenties. But she is not pretty as Sarah.

'I'm a human not an alien like you guys.' She says shaking our hands. Collin teleports next to her and puts her arms around her.

'You've probably heard about me. My name is Sophia Garcia. I'm Zenna's sister.' A girl with raven hair about my age introduces herself. Her name rings a bell in my head.

'Are you the famous Sophia Garcia from South America?' I ask her. Connor cuts in before she can answer.

'Not as famous as you guys. You have got to see this.' He says to us and he turns on a laptop and we all crowd around him.

'So this is the video of you guys fighting the mogs. Hey by the way do you know why they turn into ash when they die?' Connor asks us.

'Where did you get this?' Six asks surprised to see a video of her, Marina and Nine fighting the mogs.

'A guy shot a video of you guys fighting and posted it online.' I explain to them.

'Connor did you take that video down?' Zenna asks him.

'Not exactly.' He answers.

'What do you mean not exactly? I told you to take it down.' Zenna says to him.

'Calm down sis. What I meant was someone beat me to it. Someone took the video down before me. I'm guessing maybe the government.' Connor suggests.

'Maybe the mogs did. They monitor this kind of stuff.' Adam offers.

'Well the point is someone took the video down. The guy who shot the video was a lower level reporter who was doing a report on traffic at the time. And now he's claiming that it is an internet hoax and he was trying to get his sixty seconds of fame. I'm guessing government got to him.' Connor says.

'Maybe the mogs got to him.' Adam offers.

'My guess is mogs too. They kind of did this kind of thing before.' I say to them.

'What do you mean?' Connor asks me. I tell them about the visit 'They Walk Among us' editors got from mogadorians and their monsters.

'I saw a forum post about that. I tried to bury it trying to give them some time but I guess they eventually found out about it.' Adam says to us.

'So does this mean we wouldn't have to worry about the world finding out about Loric and mogs and the war between them?' Sam asks.

'Not exactly…' Connor says again.

'What do you mean not exactly? Yes or No? Just answer the question.' Six snaps at him. Connor looks at her like a wounded puppy. You can't help but laugh at his expression and try my hardest to stifle a smile. If Six seems me laughing I would be toast so I turn my head away.

'Uh… look who ever took down the video took it down before it went viral and most of the humans doesn't even know about this and most of them who did knew are believing the cover story and they are thinking this is nothing but a hoax just like that crop circle few days ago.' Connor says.

'So does this mean we are in the clear?' Six asks him.

'Yes and No.' Connor says to her. Six's face starts to get red and I thought for sure that she would snap this guy's neck. But to my surprise Six remains neutral and her face returns to its normal color.

'Connor.' Zenna says in a warning tone.

'I didn't do anything.' Connor says to his sister.

'Yeah right.' Zenna says again.

'Again what I meant was there are some humans that believe aliens are real and they are not buying this. The whole alien community is buzzing.' Connor says turning his attention back to the laptop screen and pressing few keys.

'Alien community?' I ask.

'It is a community made up with people who are huge fans of aliens and who believe they are experts on aliens. There is a lot of talk going on about alien wars and invasion of Earth and stuff like that on several blogs. These so-called 'alien experts' are trying to put two and two together.' Connor says.

'What would happen if someone did put two and two together?' Sarah asks.

'For their sake let's hope they never put two and two together.' Adam says and I can't help but agree with him.

'Maybe we should keep monitoring these blogs. Someone might accidentally reveal something useful.' Malcolm says. It sounds like a good idea but what kind of stuff can we learn from these blogs.

'Like what?' Connor asks.

'Something like mog hideouts or mog activity. I don't know. I'll know it when I see it.' Malcolm says.

'I'll help you.' Adam volunteers and Sam offers his help too.

'Do you have a place where we can set up shop?' Malcolm asks him and Connor beams up. And he is grinning from ear to ear.

'I thought you'll never ask. Follow me I'll show you my workshop.' Connor says leading Malcolm, Sam and Adam out of the living room. Dust follows Malcolm and BK follows Dust.

'Looks like he found another friend.' Sarah says to me.

'Looks like it.' I say to her. Once they were gone out of the room Collin takes Skyla's hand and they both disappear.

'Soph, could you show our guests where they'll be staying.' Zenna asks Sophia.

'Sure. Come on guys.' She says to us ushering us out of the living room.

Marina takes the first room she shows us and her chimæra follows her inside before she closes the door. Nine takes the next room and the rest of the chimæra who followed us try to get into his room but he closes the door before they can succeed. One little guy bumps into the door and takes a tumble. He stands up and shakes his whole body and scratches the door.

'What are we going to with them?' I ask.

'I could take them to the yard and introduce to Ginger and Angie.' Sophia says.

'Who are Ginger and Angie?' Six asks.

'They are our chimæra. They came with us from Lorien.' Sophia says. Sarah and I share a room again and Six takes the room in front of ours. Once we get inside our room Sarah sits on the edge of the bed. The room comes with an attached bathroom. Nine's penthouse didn't have attached bathrooms and all of us had to share the three bathrooms.

'So what do you think about them?' Sarah asks from where she is sitting.

'I don't know. What did you think?' I ask her sitting beside her.

'Collin is…scary. I can't believe he have a girlfriend. Did you saw her? She's pretty.' Sarah says.

'Not as you.' I say to her.

'Cornball.' She says and elbows me in the ribs. I feign as if I'm hurt.

'Liar.' She says to me and giggles.

'What about the others?' I ask her.

'Brayden seems to be quiet. And Sophia seems nice. Zenna, Zenna and Brandon seems kind and understanding.' She says.

'What about Connor?' I ask her.

'He's funny and enthusiastic. He's a cross between Nine and Eight.' She says to me. Mention of Eight makes us both to fall into silence.

'Eight is dead. Ella's kidnapped. Five's a traitor. What are we going to do next? How are we going to get Ella back? How are we ever going to win this war? How am I going to keep them alive?' I ask covering my face with my hands.

'You are John Smith. You destroyed an entire high school and defeated a mog army with fewer people than you have now. You can do this. You'll figure something out.' She says to me rubbing my back. I look up at her and she gives me a hug.

'I'm worried about Marina.' Sarah says to me once we break apart.

'I am too. I'm worried about Nine too.' I say to her.

'Maybe you should go talk to them.' Sarah suggests.

'Talk about what?' I ask her.

'I don't know. I've never lost anyone. Maybe...' She says to me and she's interrupted by a knock on the door and I go to see who it is. When I open the door I see Six standing in the doorway.

'Is everything alright?' I ask her looking out into the hallway.

'Yeah, I just wanted to talk to Sarah alone. Do you mind?' Six asks me and locks me out of my room. I stand there stunned. I decide to check out this house instead of standing in front of the door and I somehow end up back in the living room. There is a fire glowing in the hearth and Zenna and Brandon are snuggled up in a couch in front of it.

'John, is everything okay?' She asks me.

'Yeah, I was just having a private tour around the house. I'm sorry to bother you I'll just leave.' I say to them feeling a little uncomfortable. I guess now I know how others have been feeling when they walking in on me and Sarah.

'Brandon could you give us a minute?' She asks him and he gets up from the couch and he kisses the top of her head and walks out of the room.

'John, tell me what's bothering you.' Zenna tells me patting the place next to her.

'I don't know what to do next.' I say sitting next to her.

'Okay, why don't you make a list of things that need to be done first? And discuss with others and decide what needs to be done next. Take it step by step.' She says to me. It sounds like a good idea but I'm going to have to get all the others together.

'You can do it over dinner.' She says to me reading my mind.

'I'm worried about Marina.' I say to her.

'Don't worry about her. She'll be alright. It's kind of normal given her situation.' She says to her.

'What do you mean?' I ask not understanding.

'I think she just got her master legacy. Master legacy comes when a Garde is at a high emotional level. Some master legacies can affect your emotions, especially cyrokinesis. Just give her few days if didn't turn back to her old self then worry about her.' She says to me.

'Are you sure she'll be alright?' I ask her.

'I hope so. I'll tell Connor to keep an eye on her.' She says.

'Why him?' I ask her. She gives me a mischievous smile.

'It's because of his legacy, Sensior. He can detect and control others emotions. He'll be able to keep Marina's emotions under control until she calms down on her own.' She says to me.

'She tried to do that with Six today didn't he?' I ask her.

'Yeah.' She says smiling.

'Six is going to be pissed when she figures it out.' I say smiling too.

'You should never piss off Connor or he'll make you cry all day.' She says to me. She tells me a story about how Connor made Collin cry all day once.

'I don't think Collin cried like that even when he was a baby.' She says to me.

'Do you think you could tell us about the stuff in our chests?' I ask her once both of us stop laughing.

'I think Brandon can tell you more about it than me. He was training to become a mentor Cêpans when we left Lorien.' She says to me.

'What do you remember about Lorien?' I ask her.

'Everything. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Sometimes I wish I didn't remember. Connor, Sophia and Brayden were young when we came so they don't remember much. Sometimes I can still hear the explosions and hear them screaming. Collin had nightmares for weeks in the beginning.' She says to me with a distant look on her face. A tear ran down her cheek. I thanked for her advice and left the room in a hurry.

When I went back to my room the door was open. Six and Sarah is nowhere to be found. I can hear the shower running and there is a fresh set of clothes on the bed.

'John, is that you?' Sarah asks me from the shower.

'Yeah.' I called out.

'Sophia brought us some clothes. Yours is on the bed.' She said to me. I took a shower once Sarah was done and changed my clothes. And then both of us headed downstairs for dinner. It took us twenty minutes to find the dining room. Once everyone arrived even Marina and Nine who refused to come at first I cleared my throat to get their attention.

'So we have to figure out what's our next move is going to be.' I say to them.

'We have to save Ella.' Marina says.

'Yeah I know. And we have to save those Chimæras in Plum Island.' I say to them.

'We have to find my chest.' Six says.

'And we have to figure out what to do with Five.' I say and no one say anything.

'We can't kill him. He's one of us.' Six says.

'We can't turn him to our side either. Marina and Eight…they tried.' Nine says and he falls silent.

'Maybe I could try to change his mind.' Zenna offers.

'Do you think it'll work?' I ask her.

'I don't know. I like a chance to try before we explore other extreme options.' She says.

'It sounds like a good idea. But what would we do if it didn't work?' Marina asks.

'We'll figure it out then.' I say to her.

'What about West Virginia?' Sam asks.

'We have to destroy it too. Adam, is West Virginia the only mog base in America?' I ask hoping the answer is yes.

'No.' He says to my disappointment. 'There is one in Ashwood Estates.' Then Adam explains about the mogs hideout in plain sight.

'I was unconscious the last time I was there and Malcolm said I created an earthquake so I don't know if it is damaged or not.' Adam finishes.

'Is that the all bases?' I ask.

'It's what I know of. I didn't know about Dulce base or Plum Island recently. And there is a base in London and I'm pretty sure there was one in Kenya or nearby when we went to get Three.' He says.

'And there is the one in New York. The one Ella is in.' Zenna says.

'Maybe we could catch a mog and ask him' Sam says.

'Or I could just read their minds and figure it out. But no matter how many mogs we defeat more will take their place. We have to defeat their leader and find a way to end this war once and for all.' Zenna says.

'What's the guarantee that we'll be able to finish this war once we kill Ra?' Marina asks.

'Mogadorians doesn't disobey orders. But if we kill Ra and show them that there is more to it than conquering worlds and killing and destroying we could convince them to stop fighting. I almost convinced another mog to join me but he declined because he didn't want to disobey orders. TrueBorns have emotions deep down they just need some guidance.' Adam says and it gives me some hope. Adam being here with us is hope, hope that one day if we killed Ra we could convince the mogs to end this war. But how the heck are we going to kill Ra?

'We need to get Eight's body back. We need to give him a proper funeral.' Marina says in a small voice. I don't know what to tell her.

'Marina, Eight is gone. He's not coming back. We can't risk ourselves to get his body back.' I say to her and I hope I didn't sound heartless.

'I think we should get his body back. Mog scientists will do experiments on him. Especially since I got One's legacy.' Adam says and marina lifts her head up to look at him.

'I'll think about it. But right now it's not a priority. How did you get One's legacy anyways?' I ask him.

'I don't know. One, she said it was a present from her.' Adam says.

'So, where are going first?' Six asks.

'We have to save Ella first.' Marina says.

'No, we have to get the Chimæras first. I found out that they are running experiments and they are trying to isolate the gene that makes Chimæra shape shift and transfer it to Vatborns so they could shape shift.' Adam says to us. Marina starts to glare at Adam and if looks could kill we'd cleaning a pile of ashes from the floor. But Marina calms down almost instantly. I'm guessing Connor is doing it.

'This new information is making saving Chimæras are number one priority.' I say to the others.

'But we have to save Ella. We have to.' Marina says.

'How about this? Both Plum Island and Ella is in New York. We could hit Plum Island first.' Zenna says.

'But…' Marina says.

'Just let me finish.' Zenna says cutting her off. 'We'll hit Plum Island first but as a distraction. While half of us are attacking Plum Island and keeping the mogs busy rest of us will sneak in and save Ella.' She finishes.

'That sounds like a good idea. What do you think John?' Six asks me.

'I think it could work too. But we are going to need a plan.' I say to them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow or favorite.**

**Whew********, did a long chapter after a long time. It's like three in the morning where I live right now so I apologize for any mistakes. I might fix them later if there's any. **

******So most of you wanted me to do Six's p.o.v. so I will do Six's p.o.v. But I might do a one chapter in Nine's p.o.v. to show how he's dealing with Eight's death. But it's not definite and please don't hold it over my head if I didn't follow through. **

******So this is the calm before the storm and the action will start soon. They'll start making plans to save Ella and Chimaeras in the next chapter and if you think everything will go according to their plans think again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**I want to give a shout out and a special thanks to lordpujan and Aroara for reviewing last chapter. Thank you so much guys for your lovely reviews. I appreciate them sooooo much. **

**(Warning: T****his chapter may contain explicit ****content that could maybe rated as M. Read at your own risk.)**

**Chapter 9**

It has been a couple of days since we've been in to this house. I'm not sure if we can even call it that. Palace would be more appropriate. We are going to save Ella today. There is a parade in front of the building where they are keeping Ella at. So it will be an added distraction to the one we are creating in Plum Island. Connor managed to get building plans of the building where Ella's at old ones and new ones. Zenna made a map of Plum Island from reading Adam's mind. John and I made a plan to attack both of these locations. John will be heading the team that will attack Plum Island and his team is made up with Sam, Marina, BK, Connor and Collin. Adam will go with them too. Since he has been there once before to save the Chimæra. John thought it would be best if the Chimæra Adam saved wouldn't go back to Plum Island where they were imprisoned. He thought it might upset them. So they'll be coming with me. Zenna's Chimæras, Ginger and Angie would be going with John. Marina didn't want to go to Plum Island. She wanted to come with me to save Ella but she agreed that her newly developed legacy would be useful for them to make a quick getaway if they needed. Marina's mood has been improved over the days. She hasn't completely turned back to her old self. Maybe we will never see old Marina ever again. She's maybe gone forever. I wasn't the same person I was after Katarina. I don't even remember the person I was before her death. Her death completely changed me. Just like Eight's death changed Marina. But Marina and my situations are different. Eight's death impacted Marina unlike any other deaths in her life. Marina's Cêpan, Adelina's death didn't affected her this or friend, Hector's death. Not even when Crayton died. Eight was different. Eight was special to Marina.

I think about Sam. Sam could be that special someone for me. I know I have feelings for me and I know he has feelings for me too. But Eight death scares me from admitting them. What if something happened to him after I confessed my feelings? Last night John finally told me about the rest of the dream Ella sucked him into. He told me how Ella ordered an execution of Sam and I. I'm not afraid of death. At this point death would be almost welcoming. But it is him dying that I am worried about. Should I send him back to Paradise or somewhere safe? Just like John left Sarah in Paradise for her own safety. Collin is sending Sky somewhere safe with Brayden until all of this is over. Maybe I should ask Sam and Malcolm to go with them too. Maybe Sam would be safe if he is away from us. John tried his best to convince Sarah to go away with Sky and Brayden. He even asked me to convince her. I tried to convince her but I didn't do a very good job of it. It's probably because I secretly didn't want her to leave. With Marina and her mood swings and Ella been kidnapped Sarah is the person I have turned to confide in. I'm the one who insisted on going to Everglades. If we didn't go Eight would probably be still alive and Ella might not have been kidnapped. I blamed myself for Eight's death. I blamed myself for not figuring out that Five is a traitor. I'm afraid that if she leaves I wouldn't have anyone to rant about my problems. I know it is selfish of me to think like that but right now I could really use a friend or I will spiral out of control. I need to have a level head with all that's going on. And with Nine flat-out refusing to help me making a plan to save Ella afraid that he might get someone else killed Sarah is the one who has been helping me make a plan and make all the arrangements.

John also put me in charge of training the new comers. But they didn't need much training though. And they have cool legacies too. Collin and Zenna already have their Master legacies. Connor and Sophia have two legacies each. Marina got her master too when Eight got killed. Brandon suspects that Nine must have gotten his master too but he is not sure. And that only leaves John and me. John got healing legacy in Dulce and I haven't developed any since Three's death. Brandon thinks I may have already developed another legacy and I haven't discovered it yet. John told that he didn't found out that he had Animal Telepathy legacy for almost a year. I wish that I have developed another legacy I don't know about too. I feel so far behind others. I do have cool legacies but still I wish I had more.

Brandon has been really helpful. He even helped John, Marina and Nine identify the items in their chests. I wish I had my chest too. I haven't even seen what's inside it at least once. I would like to learn about my inheritance too. Once we save the Chimæra and Ella we'll be attacking the mog cave in West Virginia. I'm pretty sure that's where my chest is. I can't wait until I get my chest back. Marina wanted to go to Ashwood Estates to get Eight's body back once we saved Ella but John refused. Ashwood Estates is where we believe Five is and if Ra isn't with Ella in New York that's could be where he is hiding. John said we couldn't attack Ashwood Estates just yet. He said we need to have a firm plan before we attack it. Marina didn't take it very well and it led to a fight. Marina challenged John and said that if he win we'll attack West Virginia first and if Marina wins we'll go to Ashwood Estates. It was an interesting battle. They both had healing legacy and telekinesis. John had Lumen and Marina had cyrokinesis. They are opposite powers. But John had more combat training than Marina. Adelina not training Marina all those years proved to be her downfall. John won the battle at the end. Marina went to her room and shut her door and didn't come out at all for the rest of the day. But I'm glad that fight happened. Marina got all of her anger out of her system. She hasn't had any outbursts after that. She even apologized to John for the fight. She even has been helping John with making arrangements for their mission. She even laughs at the jokes Connor makes. Even I don't find his jokes funny. I don't like Connor. He doesn't take anything serious. That kind of behavior is what exactly gets you killed in the battlefield. He has Sensior and he is always messing with my emotions.

I am in charge of the team that will save Ella and John told me to come up with plan to do it. If Nine wasn't moping around he wouldn't have put me in charge. But hey I'm not complaining. My team includes Sarah, Zenna, Sophia, Dust and rest of the Chimæras Adam saved and in addition to saving Ella I'll have to babysit Nine because he is on my team too. Nine initially refused to come and it took a lot of convincing to make him come. He said that if he comes he will end up getting someone killing. Finally he agreed to come as backup and intervene only if something went wrong. I thought that something was wrong with Nine at that time. He never backs down from a fight. Never. He was mad at John for not letting him go to Arkansas. He grilled me to tell him about grisly details about our encounter with mogs while we were there. He was that much obsessed about fighting and killing mogs.

Last night when I went for a walk around the house because I was too keyed up to sleep thinking about saving Ella today I saw Nine sitting on this very bench I am sitting now.

'Hey Nine. Can't sleep?' I asked him but he didn't reply. I sat next to him in the bench.

'What's wrong Nine?' I asked him.

'Nothing.' He replies.

'Come on Nine, do you think I'm an idiot? I've seen the way you've acted all week.' I say to him.

'So? It's none of your business. It'll be best if you stay the hell away from before you'll end up dead too like Eight.' He said.

'So is that what this is all about. You thinking that you are responsible for Eight's death. I think I am responsible for Eight's death and Ella's kidnapping too. I keep thinking Eight and Ella would still be here with us if I didn't insist on going to the Everglades. I wish that I figured out Five was a traitor little early too. But Nine, Five killed Eight. You or I am not responsible for his murder. Five is responsible. He's the traitorous bastard who killed Eight. He and he alone is responsible.' I say to him.

'You don't know what happened. You were unconscious. It was me and my big mouth that got Eight killed.' He says.

'What are you talking about?' I ask.

'I was saying some pretty stupid things that I can't even remember to piss Five off. He got mad and threw that blade to kill me and Eight teleported in front of me. That's how he died. Eight died trying to save me. He died because of me. Just like Sandor. Just like Maddie and her parents. They all died because of me because of my stupidity. Because of my arrogance.' He says and covers his face with his hands. I was quiet for awhile trying to process this new information. I knew that the rivalry between Nine and Five would bring deadly consequences but I didn't actually think that it would cause someone to lose their life.

'So do you still think I should come with you to save Ella?' He asks me.

'Yes.' I answer and he looks up at me completely shocked.

'Why?' He asks and his voice is almost inaudible.

'Because we need you Nine. I think Eight knew that too. That's why he teleported in front of you to save you. You are not going to let his sacrifice go to waste are you?' I say to him and he looks up at me.

'What if I screw up?' He asks.

'You won't.' I say to him touching his arm.

'How do you know?' He asks.

'I just know. And I will deny it if you say it to anyone. You are a better fighter than me.' I say to him.

'I think you are way better than me.' He says to me. I give him a smile.

'And the other thing is Ella needs you right now. She needs all of our help right now. I need you to save Ella. I-I need you Nine.' I say looking up at him and staring into his eyes. Suddenly Nine leaned in and closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back. Our kiss sent tingles up and down my spine and it does something to my stomach and I liked that feeling. Nine pulled me into his laps. Nine kiss my neck and I pulled his hair and bit my lip. He starts to lift my shirt and placed his hands on my bare hip. I came to my senses and I break apart and I scooted to the farthest corner of the bench. Nine retreated to the other corner.

'Nine, we shouldn't.' I said to him.

'I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.' He said staring at the ground.

'It's okay. You were just. We were both just. I should-uh-I should go and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.' I said to him standing up.

'Yeah. Me too. I should get some sleep too.' He said standing up too.

'So I'm going to go.' I say turning away from him.

'I'll walk you to your room. It's all I can do right now considering what…' He said.

'Sure.' I say so he will shut up and won't repeat the events that just happened. We both walked to my room in silence. Once we got to our room I got inside and say Good night to him and closed the door before I lose all of my self control. I locked the door for good measure. Then I flopped on my bed sat wondering what the hell just happened half of the night. Then I remembered about Sam. And then I spent rest of the night wondering what would happen if Sam found out about it. Then when I couldn't sleep I got dressed went for an early run and sat on this bench thinking about the things happened in the last couple of days.

'Hey Six what are you doing here?' Sam asks breaking my chain of thoughts walking towards the bench I'm sitting in. I gave him a nervous smile hoping that he wouldn't be able to read the guilt that is written all over my face.

'I just came to think.' I say to him. He sits next to me on the bench.

'I thought that was John's department.' He says and I lightly punch his arm.

'Ouch. You loric and your crazy physical enhancement.' He says rubbing the spot where I punched him. I thought I punched him lightly. Then he smiles and I figure out that he's been pulling my leg.

'Not funny Sam. I thought that you were really hurt.' I say to him.

'You can't hurt me. I'm too strong for you.' He says showing off his muscles. I giggle.

'Listen Six about what you said that day on the rooftop…' Sam says. I know what he's going to say at least I think I do. But I don't know what to say to him. I like Sam. I do I really do. But we are in a middle of a war. Look at what happened to Marina. I don't want Sam to end up the same way. Or what John saw in Ella's dream to come true. And in addition there is the thing that happened last night. The thing that could have led to other things if I hadn't come to my senses.

'Six, Sam. Come quickly.' Sarah says interrupting whatever Sam was about to say. Frankly I am glad for Sarah's interruption but her expression says that I am not going to like the reason behind her interruption.

Sam and I follow Sarah inside the house. Everyone except Marina has gathered in the living room. John is in the middle of the group and he is holding a piece of paper in his hand. Nine looks up when he hear we coming and gives me a smile. I walk towards John pretending not to notice him.

'What's going on?' I ask John. He hands the paper to me and I read it aloud.

'Don't look for me. Go and save Ella. I'll find you when I finish my mission. Good luck. Marina.'

'Marina's gone. But where? Why? What is her secret mission?' I ask.

'I don't know the answer to any of that.' John says.

'We have to find her.' I say to him.

'We can't.' John says.

'Why not?' I ask him again. We already lost too many people. We can't lose Marina too.

'We don't know where she went.' John says.

'We can check out the tablet.' I say to him.

'We can't. She took the tablet with her.' John says and it all dawns upon me. So that's what she meant by saying she will find us when she is done with her mission.

* * *

**A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen this chapter is the direct result of reading too much Nix fanfictions in the middle of the night. I hope I didn't take it too far. Please tell me if I did. **

**Poor Six. I put her in a love triangle (or is it a square now) like she doesn't have other important matters to solve. And now I am confused too. I don't know who to ship anymore. Nix or Sam and Six. I officially need your help now. If you are a fan of this story please help me decide between Nix and Sam and Six. Please leave a review or PM me telling who should I pick and in return I promise to keep teenage drama in the next couple of chapters to a minimum. And to make the next couple of chapters full of action and special twist that all of you want to happen in all of the fanfictions and in the real book series. Is that all I want to say. Hmmm. Oh yeah there's one more thing. Don't worry this is the last thing and my ranting is almost over. Where do you think Marina went? What do you think others will do? Oh yeah almost forgot. Five's legacy cover is out not that I care about it. I hate Five so freaking much.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review, favorite and follow. **

**Thank you. **

**~~Mysteryfanaticno1~~**


	10. Chapter 10: Traps and prisoners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 10 **

'Now what are we going to do?' I ask.

'We have to find Marina with or without the tablet.' John says firmly.

'We can use the macrocosm. We already found her once using it.' I say to him.

'We can't. She left behind her chest too.' John says.

'She clearly doesn't want to be found.' I mutter.

'She's on a bus to Washington.' Zenna says.

'How do you know that?' I ask her.

'Telepathy.' She answers.

'What is she going to do in Washington?' John asks.

'She's probably going to Ashwood to get Eight's body back.' Adam answers and we all turn our heads to look at him.

'How do you know that?' Nine asks him.

'She asked me where they would take Eight's body and I said probably to Ashwood. Ashwood is in Washington.' Adam says.

'Then we have to go to Washington. We have to stop Marina.' I say to John.

'We can't. We have to save Ella today.' John says.

'We can save her another day. We have to stop Marina.' Nine says.

'We can't. We have to save Ella. And it has to be today.' John says.

'I had another dream.' John says. 'It was more like the dreams I had earlier. The ones with Sètrakus Ra.' He explains.

'What did he say this time?' I ask him.

'He was making plans for an attack. And he said that since now they have the heir they should go ahead with the invasion plans.' He says.

'You mean they are going to invade earth?' Sam asks just to confirm.

'Yeah.' He says.

'When?' Malcolm asks.

'In two weeks time. I think that only way to stop him is to get Ella back.' John says.

'But what about Marina? We can't let her go to Ashwood. She'll get herself killed.' I say to him.

'I'll go after and stop her.' Connor says.

'I was supposed to keep an eye on her. I screwed up.' He adds.

'It's not your fault. I probably shouldn't have said no to her when she wanted to get Eight's body back. It's my fault.' John says.

'Assigning blame is not going to help us get Marina and Ella back.' Zenna says.

'She's right John. Right now we have to concentrate on getting them back.' I say to him.

'I can't let you go after her alone Connor.' John says.

'He won't be alone. I'll go with her.' Nine says. I turn my head to look at him. He has a look of confidence and determination. This is the first time since Eight's death I'm seeing that look on his face. He no longer seems to be in doubt.

'Are you sure that you want to do this? Because couple of days ago you weren't sure about saving Ella.' John asks Nine doubtfully.

'Yeah I am. I am sure about this. And I am going to bring Marina back no matter what happens.' Nine says.

'Okay.' John says.

'I think Adam should come with us. He knows about Ashwood and Washington. He'll be useful to us. I think we should leave right away if we want to catch up with her. I think we can get there sooner if we go by train.' Nine says. John stares at him disbelievingly.

'Is there something wrong John?' Nine asks.

'No. It's good see that you're back to yourself.' John says.

'Since both Connor and Adam are leaving does that mean we are not going to attack Plum Island?' Sam asks.

'If we went to get Ella they'll send reinforcements from Plum Island so I think it'll be best if you'll attack Plum Island. Six and I could slip in and get Ella undetected since we both have invisibility. What do you say Six?' Zenna asks.

'I think that's good idea.' I say to her.

'Are you sure you can handle it?' John asks. I roll my eyes at him.

'Oh please John we can handle it. You just worry about your mission.' I say to him.

'You worry too much John. We can do this. Let's show Ra and Five that they shouldn't underestimate us. Let's show them that we are a force to be reckoned with.' Nine says putting his arm around John's shoulders.

'Alright then let's do this.' John says.

'I have a slight problem though.' Nine says.

'Now what Nine?' John asks the question I've been thinking.

'Since Five broke my staff I am going to need a new weapon.' He says.

'Come with me.' Zenna says and Nine follows him. Everyone else goes into their respective rooms to get ready for their respective missions. I decide to go to the weapons room and pick a weapon for myself.

'Six. Can I talk to you for a second?' Sarah asks me.

'Sure.' I say to her.

John

"Hey where have you been?' I ask Sarah when she walks in.

'I was talking to Six.' She says.

'About what?' I ask her even though I very well know she isn't going to answer me. Six and Sarah has been having secret conversations these past couple of days and it kind of make me nervous. I haven't told Sarah about me kissing Six at the airport. I thought what she didn't know wouldn't kill her.

'I asked her if I could go with her to save Ella.' She says to my surprise.

'But I thought you were coming with me.' I say to her.

'I was. But I thought you would be worrying about me instead of concentrating on the battle if I was there.' She says. I walk towards her and place my palm on her cheek.

'Sarah, do you still think that you're dead weight? Because I believe that you could handle yourself out there.' I say to her.

'Oh, I know I can handle myself. I'm not sure if you can handle me being there.' She says surprising me yet again.

'I'm sure I can handle it.' I say to her.

'Well, I don't want to risk it. Besides there are only two of them and they could use some help.' She says.

'I'm sure they can manage. And what did Six say anyways?' I say to her.

'She was glad to have me.' Sarah says to me.

'Looks like you two have been best buds behind my back.' I say to her.

'Don't worry honey. You still are my favorite alien.' She says. Then she leans in and kisses me. The whole world and all of my problems seems to disappear.

'Hey, that's not fair.' I say to her.

'What's not fair?' She asks cocking her head to the side.

'You making me agree to do things that I don't want to.' I say to her.

'I don't do that.' She says.

'Yes you do.' I say to her.

'Hmmm...Can you show me how I do that? She asks and I show her.

'John, everyone is waiting. Are you ready?' Six asks us barging into our room without even knocking.

'I should have known better not to come barging in without knocking.' Six says embarrassed.

'We'll be out in a minute.' Sarah says to her.

'Okay.' She says making a hasty retreat to the hallway.

'Are you sure you want to go with her instead of me?' I ask her one last time.

'I am sure.' She says. Sarah and I grab our bags and we walk out of our room. Before we go leave the room she turns around and gives me a kiss. It was passionate and I don't want it to end. I sometimes wish that I wasn't battling an intergalactic war. I wish I could be with Sarah all day kissing her and looking at her beautiful face.

'What was that for?' I ask her when she breaks apart.

'That's for good luck.' She says smiling.

Xxxxxx

All of us agreed to meet in a safe house of Zenna in Baltimore in a week's time after finishing our respective missions. Sarah and I embraced one last time before leaving. It only has been less than an hour since we separated and I already miss her. And I won't see her for another week. I wish she came with me. But I know if she came with me I'll be wishing that she didn't come with me. But then again I'll know that she is safe.

'John.' Sam calls to me.

'Are we there yet?' I ask him.

'Not yet. But I can teleport you there from here.' Collin says.

'What time is it?' I ask.

'It's 9.55 a.m.' Sam says.

'Does everyone remember the plan?' I ask and they all nod their heads. Since Adam and Connor went after Marina we had change our plan. Sophia was going to go with Six but now she's with us. Collin will teleport to Plum Island first and he will take care of the guards in the watchtowers. Then he will teleport Sophia and I to the island and will go back for Sam and Malcolm and back for Brandon. BK has turned into a hawk and already flying overhead. And two more hawks following him. It is Angie and Ginger, Zenna's Chimæras. Dust went with Adam and another Chimæra went with them and the rest of the Chimæras went with Six. Six charged a Xitharis Stone Connor had in his chest for us to use last night but Marina has taken it with her. Her Chimæra has gone with her too. I hope it will keep Marina from getting into trouble.

'Okay. It's 9.59. Should we start?' Sam asks.

'Yeah. Let's start.' I say and I nod to Collin and he's gone in an instant. He reappears inside the boat we 'borrowed' from the pier after a couple of minutes. The sudden weight change in the boat causes it to rock.

'I took care of the guards.' He says dusting himself off. Ash fly everywhere. He has a cut on his cheek.

'Do you want me to heal that?' I ask him.

'Later.' He says holding his hand out to me. I get a hold of his hand and Sophia takes his other hand. Then all of a sudden I feel like the ground has been pulled from underneath my feet. Once we get to Plum Island I feel unsteady. Before I can gain my balance Sophia creates a earthquake. I unceremoniously fall on my butt.

'What do you do that for?' I ask her. She points her finger and I look what she points at. Six or seven mogs are lying on the ground near an army truck. Sam and Malcolm reappears next to me.

'John, what are you doing sitting down?' Sam asks. Malcolm is already firing his gun towards the mogs that are staggering to their feet.

'Nothing.' I say and I get up. I light up my palms.

'Don't burn the truck. I saw them put a prisoner inside.' Sophia warns me. But when I turn my head back towards the mogs there is nothing but a pile of ashes.

'Don't worry. I'm sure there are plenty of mogs for you to kill.' Sam says. Blowing the tip of the gun.

'Let's see who this prisoner is.' I say. At that moment Collin and Brandon appear. We all walk towards the truck and I peer inside. And who would find I bloodied and bound none other than my old friend.

'Fancy meeting you here Agent Walker.' I say to the prisoner.

'Incoming.' Sam yells and gun fire start to erupt.

Six

We are standing inside an underground sewer that is running down the building Ella's been held at. Since the streets are packed with people who came to see the parade this is the only way we could get into the building. John and the others will be attacking Plum Island at 10.00 a.m. and we'll be going inside the building fifteen minutes after that. The plan is simple. Sarah and I will walk in and start killing mogs. Then Zenna will turn invisible and she will get Ella and will get out of the building. Then she would give us a signal and I will turn myself and Sarah invisible and get out of there. Initially I wanted to kill all the mogs that kept Ella hostage but since we are low on manpower I'm going to have settle for killing as much as I can before Zenna escapes from the building with Ella. Three Chimæras that came with us have turned into ladybugs and they are running up and down in the sewer wall. And they will help Sarah and I to distract and kill mogs.

'Is it ten fifteen? Because I can't stand this smell anymore.' Sarah says. I look at my watch and sigh.

'We still got five minutes.' I say to her. Honestly I don't know if I'll survive another minute inside this place.

'Is everything alright Zenna? You've been quiet the whole time.' I ask her.

'Yeah, I'm okay.' She says like she woke up from a deep sleep.

'I was trying to read minds of mogs inside.' She says.

'Any luck?' I ask her. She shakes her head no.

'There are too many people. Too many minds. I can't pinpoint any mogs.' She says and she looks worried.

'I kind of have a bad feeling about it.' She says again.

'Let's not talk that way. Everything will be alright.' Sarah says optimistically.

'I can't find Ella anywhere in the building either.' She says.

'Does that mean she is not in there?' I ask her.

'I don't know. She's a telepath so she could be blocking me. And if she was blocking me I would be able to sense her blocking.' She says.

'How?' I ask getting curious. Before she could answer alarm in my watch go off. I quickly switch it off.

'It's time.' I say to the others.

'So are we going inside or what?' Sarah asks taking the safety off her gun. I look at Zenna.

'Hang on. Let me try something.' She says and she closes her eyes.

'What's going on?' I ask her when she doesn't say anything for a long time. She lifts finger and signals me to wait.

'Wait. I see mogs. That's odd.' She says and opens her eyes.

'What's odd?' I ask her.

'I can't read their minds. It's almost like they don't have minds.' She says looking confused.

'We can figure it out later. We already three minutes behind schedule. Let's go.' I say to them drawing my sword from its sheath. I have another sword and a machine gun strapped to my waist.

'Sarah and I will go first and you come after us.' I say to Zenna. She nods her head and disappears immediately.

Sarah and I climb the ladder and I remove the cover and I step into the alleyway. I help Sarah to climb out. We walk towards the building's back door. I open the door using telekinesis. The building has four floors. Both first and second floors are completely empty except for the dust that has gathered up in the floor and the various assortments of wrappers. The building looks to be really old. And it doesn't help us to be stealthy. Floorboards creak under our weights and we try to tip toe and make little noise as possible. I accidently step on the tail of a stray cat that is snoozing on the floor. It screeches bloody murder and scratches my leg. Stupid cat. Couldn't it find somewhere else to snooze? Sarah and I stand still listening for movement on the upper floor.

'They say black cats are bad luck.' Sarah whispers.

'Then it is a good thing that I don't believe in luck.' I whisper back. We finally make it to third floor without startling any other creatures lying on the dark dusty corners of this building. I see a light under the door that leads to the third floor. That means someone is in this floor. I signal to Sarah and show her the light coming from under the door. She nods her head to me. I tighten my grip on my sword and open the door. The door leads to a hallway. There doesn't seem to be anyone. We both walk inside. Once we are half way through the hallway a mog steps into our view unarmed. Then more mogs start to file into the hallway from both directions. I cock my head from side to side. Except for the unarmed mog all other mogs are wearing gas masks. It makes me suspicious.

'Heir said you'll be coming Number Six.' Unarmed mog says to me. Heir? Is he talking about Ella.

'I would very much like to kill you right now. But the heir told me to bring you alive. It doesn't matter if you die by my hands or if you die by her hands.' He says and he wears a gas mask. Suddenly the hallway starts to fill with some gas. I start to cough and I start to feel weak. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground.

'Siiiiixxxx.' I hear Sarah say. I hear the mog laugh and I hear a door slam somewhere. Then I hear nothing and everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: ****I really hope**** you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review... **

**I was kind of experiencing a bit of a writer's block in the beginning of this chapter. And now I am experiencing it again so I'm going to move on and talk about the Sam/Six, Nix triangle thing. **

**Nix has five votes.**

**Sam/Six has five votes too. **

**John/Six has two votes too.**

**It is a tie and now I am back to square one. I'm still confused on who to pair Six up with. The tie did not help at all. Anyways I'm going to shelf this matter until I decide who to choose. You will know who Six will choose when I will know. **

**LordPujan and Setrakusra999kill: Sorry to disappoint but I'm a firm Sarah/John shipper. At this point it is the only ship I'm sure of. Sorry. But I would very much appreciate your support. **

**EpicLoric24: I put the OCs because John and the other Loric are going to need more Loric to repopulate Lorien once they win the war. It is one of the main reasons I added them. Especially because I am not going to revive One, Two and Three. Ocs will be helping our main characters in many ways in the future. Ocs are kind of my way of making this story an unique one. ****I hate Five so much too. I can't believe he's going to get a whole book. Five's legacy is going to make us feel bad for him. And I don't want to feel bad for him at all. Not after what he did. **

**Thankyou and don't forget to review.**

**~~Mysteryfanaticno1~~**


End file.
